Baiken's Boy
by StarzNight
Summary: Fighting Gears is like heaven to Baiken, but taking care of little Anji is like hell! AnjiXBaiken... sort of. SolXMillia KyXDizzy in later chapters Last Chapter uploaded! R and R please, thank you! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear aren't mine!

To my friends!

Chapter 1

Guilty Gear Hostel Canteen

"Jam! Give me the biggest bun you have right now!" said Chipp as he rested his elbows at Jam's counter in the canteen.

"Coming!" called Jam and straightaway, she placed a huge bun in front of Chipp. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Chipp and grabbed the bun. He sank his teeth into it like a tiger tearing its prey's flesh.

"What's wrong?" asked Jam, amused.

"Mmmm, humm, emm…" answered Chipp with his mouth full, making himself to look like a chipmunk.

"What?"

Amazingly, Chipp swallowed all of the food that he had stored in his cheeks and said, "It's Anji Mito! He whacked me with his fans and kicked me out when he found out that I spray-painted the words "The ojisan lives here" on his door… I did it just a joke! So petty… che!"

"He hates it when people calls him 'ojisan', you know that." said Jam, taking away Chipp's plate.

Chipp stuffed himself with a few more bites and said the next sentence that was able to make out, but with slight difficulty: "Hmm, but I didn't know that he is that sensitive about his age."

After swallowing another mouthful of food, he drank the free cup of water that Jam had prepared for hostel residents. "Thank you. I will always come here to eat when I'm mad. See you!"

"Bye Bye," said Jam cheerfully as the ninja walked off, his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Chipp left the hostel, muttering and cursing under his breath as he walked.

"Che, just a small joke and he just blew up like a volcano… he is already in his late 20's and still refuses to admit that he's getting old…"

Chipp bumped into Faust by accident, knocking the medical bag off his hands.

"Ahh, my medicine!"

"Gomen!" said Chipp, bending down to pick the things that spilled out from the bag.

"Don't touch them!" said Faust sharply.

Chipp stopped, his hand holding a test tube with green liquid. Faust then snatched it away.

"It's just medicine, why are you so uptight?" asked Chipp as Faust put the test-tube into his pocket.

"It's not just a medicine," said Faust, leaning so close to Chipp that Chipp had to move back. To be honest, the sight of a paper bag over Faust's head looked kind of creepy when he's too close.

"What is it then?"

"An age-reviving potion. A drop could turn a plant into a sapling."

"That magical?"

"That magical."

Chipp's mouth dropped slightly at the sentence. Faust turned and walked away before Chipp caught up with him. "Oi, oi, does it work on humans?"

"Never tried before."

"You worn a paper bag over your head all the time, why don't you try?" asked Chipp, leaning close to Faust. "Makes no difference to your appearance anyway."

Faust shook Chipp off from him. "Whether if I will test it on humans is none of your business."

He then took out his umbrella and flew away with it, leaving Chipp alone on the ground.

Chipp watched as Faust flew away. He then played with the test-tube that he had stolen from Faust's pocket in his hand.

"Then I will test it for you."

* * *

Room 20

Chipp looked at Anji's door. The spray-painted text had been covered up with a simple cardboard.

"Vain vain Anji, let's see how young you want to be…"

He placed a cup of tea on the floor and a note beside it before he knocked the door and ran off.

The door opened and Anji looked out. Seeing that there's no one in the corridor, Anji was about to close the door when he saw the tea on the floor.

"Nanda…" muttered Anji, picking up the cup and the note.

"Made too much tea, decided to give some of it to you. Baiken… ah, sis made it?" exclaimed Anji in delight after reading the note.

Quickly, he closed the door and sniffed the tea. "Hmm… smells like jasmine… Baiken is so good to me…"

He placed the tea on the table and sat down.

"What should I say to her later? Thank you for your tea?" he scratched his head. "I love your tea, please make some more in the future? Maa, she will give me a slap for that…"

Giggling like a love-sick teenager, Anji drank the tea bit by bit, then finally, he drank the whole cup of tea.

"Feels refreshing… must be the love that Baiken has put in it…" said Anji, laughing.

He got up. "Ja, maybe I should go and practice a bit of dancing…"

He then blinked. Why did the room look a bit hazy to him? But he was wearing his glasses… Anji shook his head and rubbed it as a headache developed suddenly in his head. His hand felt cold against his forehead and it was trembling. His knees gave way and Anji fell to the floor.

"What the…" he gasped, seeing that everything was turning black. "I…"

Too late, Anji closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"So I said to Hakkai, you can't put the chemical there," said a girl with purple hair and eyes, Yaone, to Baiken as they walked up the stairs in the hostel.

"But he didn't listen to me and boom! His hair was now green! Some boys just won't listen…"

"Same as that idiot in Room 20." said Baiken, nodding.

"Ah, I'm back to my room, see you tomorrow!" said Yaone.

Baiken waved and walked back to her room, Room 21. She was about to open it when she caught sight of Anji's door. She hadn't heard of him since morning, when he yelled at Chipp to get out of his room.

"Strange that the idiot didn't say or do anything to me today…" mumbled Baiken and she walked to Anji's room.

"Oi, Anji." called Baiken as she knocked.

No response.

"Not around huh…" muttered Baiken and turned.

That's when she heard sounds from inside. Frowning, she banged on the door.

"Oi, Anji!"

Still no response.

"All right, I'm coming in!" said Baiken and opened the door.

The room was empty. All Baiken could see was a bundle of clothes on the floor.

"Has he gone for a shower…" said Baiken as she stepped in.

Straightaway, someone leaped on her from behind.

"Caught you!"

With a scream, Baiken fell onto the tatami mat in Anji's room. Feeling someone wrapping the arms around her legs, Baiken scowled.

"Anji, you bastard!" she turned her head.

"Let go of me, you… eh?"

Holding her was a little boy with tousled brown hair and a rather big white headband around his head. His brown eyes were framed by a pair of round glasses. His face brightened up at her face and he exclaimed:

"Mummy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gears don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and thanks zEpHyR-AnGeL for reviewing!

Chapter 2

"Give me back!" yelled Sol Badguy as he chased after Axl Low down the corridor of the hostel.

Waving a photo of Sol as a baby in the bathtub, Axl laughed, "No way, this is priceless! I'm going to show this to Johnny, Anji, Ky, hmm… maybe some of the girls too…let them how the cool Sol Badguy looks like in a bathtub when he's a baby…"

"Damn you, give it back! Otherwise I beat you up!"

"Come on, I'm not afraid of that!"

"AHHHH!!!"

Axl stopped and Sol hit him from behind.

"Who's screaming?" asked Axl and Sol snatched his photo away. "Oi!"

"I'm going to burn this…"

Just then, Baiken came crawling out from Room 20 on her behind in a fast speed, yelling, "Who are you?"

The boy ran out and hugged Baiken. "I'm Anji, mummy!"

(Axl and Sol went Oo OO)

"You…" started Baiken and turned.

"What are you two looking at?" she growled.

"… Who is this?" asked Sol, pointing at the boy.

The boy got off from Baiken and went to Sol and Axl.

"Ohaiyo!" said the boy, bowing in politeness. "My name is Anji."

"… Anji?" asked Sol and Axl.

The boy nodded. "Anji Mito."

"… Oi, he looks exactly like Anji…" whispered Axl to Sol. "But in a smaller size."

"Anji doesn't have any nephew, brother or cousin, has he?" whispered back Sol.

"Never heard him mentioning it."

The boy went back to Baiken. "Who are they, Mummy?"

"Don't call me Mummy!"

"… Mummy?" asked Axl and Sol.

Axl folded his arms and started to think. "Let's see, we have a little Anji here and he calls Baiken as Mummy, that means…"

"Since when Anji and Baiken…" said Sol slowly.

"Fighters, what do you expect? Probably not even registered…"

Straightaway, Baiken took out her samurai sword. "What are you two thinking?"

"Nothing." said Sol, knowing the upcoming danger.

"Isn't this yours and Anji's son?" asked Axl.

Baiken slashed her sword and claw to their direction and they avoided them swiftly.

"Dammit! Who will have a kid with that idiot?" she screamed.

"Calm down, Baiken, we are just guessing!" said Axl as he dodged Baiken's metallic claw.

"Then can't you give a better guess, baka!"

"But he really looks like Anji!"

"Why do you link me with that idiot then?"

"Do you have to be so defensive?"

"Who asked you two to be so stupid to come up with that conclusion?"

"I didn't say anything in the first place!" exclaimed Sol in protest.

"It's not stupid, it's obvious!" called Axl.

"Axl, you idiot, shut up already!" said Sol and he ducked Baiken's metallic claw just in time.

As Axl and Sol ducked and dodged Baiken's attacks, everyone looked out from their rooms at the commotion.

"Hora hora! Stop it!" shouted Ky-Kiske, trying to catch Baiken from beating the two up. The rest didn't quite care about who would get beat up in the end as they all watched the show from one side.

"You go away!" said Baiken and pushed Ky aside. "Those two idiots actually think that I have a child with Anji! I'm going to clear that up!"

Dizzy and May saw the boy standing and looking at the fight, and screamed in delight.

"Kawaii!!!" they said and rushed to the boy. "Ne, what's your name?"

"Anji. Anji Mito."

"Oh… same as that ojisan," said May, nodding.

"How old are you?" asked Dizzy.

"4."

"When did you get here?"

The boy tilted his head as he tried to think. "… I don't know."

"Eh?" asked Dizzy.

"How did you get here then?" asked May.

"… I don't remember."

Dizzy and May looked at each other.

"Stop it!" yelled Ky and he swung out his sword at Baiken, stopping her sword and claw just in time before they hit Axl.

"Look, I believe it's just a misunderstanding, please calm down and talk things over!"

"How could I be calm?" snapped Baiken and pointed at the little boy. "This little boy calls me Mummy and I'm not even married!"

"Boy, is she your mother?" asked Johnny, a cigarette between his lips.

The boy shook his head. "No. I just feel like calling her Mummy."

Silence.

"Ah, Anji!" yelled a voice and everyone looked at the direction where it came from.

Chipp found that everyone was looking at him and straightaway, he said, "Um… I will come back later…"

"Matte!" called Ky, who jumped and landed right in front of Chipp. "Who are you calling Anji?"

"Err…"

"He's calling me!" exclaimed the boy, his hand up to get everyone's direction. "My name is Anji!"

"No, I'm not! I…" started Chipp, but he went quiet due to lack of excuses. "I… err…"

"How did you know that boy calls himself Anji?" asked Sol.

"I…"

"You know something." said Axl.

"I…" Chipp sighed. "All right, all right, I did it! I did that to Anji! It's just a joke!"

Everyone turned their heads to the boy and the boy looked back innocently with his big brown eyes.

"Erm… nani?" he asked, tilting his head again in confusion.

"Kawaii!!" squealed Dizzy and May again.

"Looking good, isn't he?" asked Chipp, backing away to the stairs.

"Temee…" growled Baiken, running towards Chipp with her sword out.

"Aiiieee!!!"

"Yamette!" cried Ky, running after Baiken.

* * *

Room 21

Baiken sat down, still fuming as she lit on her pipe. After giving Chipp a good bashing, she found out about the age revival potion that he had stolen from Faust and how he managed to trick Anji to drink it. Now Anji was 4 years old, with an IQ and EQ of a little kid and had no memories of himself being an adult.

To make things worse, Chipp didn't know how to change Anji back, simply because he was too rash to get back at Anji and dumb enough NOT to ask Faust how to reverse the effects. He then escaped from Baiken's murdering attempts and God knew where he was now.

Great.

Now she had to ask Yaone for help, since she liked to fool around with medicine, chemicals and potion, and she told her to bring Anji to her room, which was Room 34, for a blood test.

"I bought the mattress here," said Ky, coming into Baiken's room with a white mattress and he placed it on the floor.

"Oi, why does he have to sleep with me?" asked Baiken, looking at Anji, who was now playing with his two magical fans. He was now wearing an over-size T-shirt that Bridget had lent him, leaving only his feet sticking out from the giant shirt.

"1, He only sticks with you. 2, He can't sleep with the rest of the guys in the hostel because the guys here are… well, a little bad in behaviour. Johnny flirts too much, Sol is too moody, Axl is a bad influence and Chipp…"

"Don't mention that idiot's name!" snapped Baiken.

"D'accord," said Ky. "And 3, the girls are all fighting with each other about having little Anji in their rooms. Apparently they think he's too adorable and all wants to have him for themselves. So after a long consideration, I think it's best that he stays with you, until he… changes back."

Anji began to fan himself with the gigantic Zessen fan. "Whee, this is so cool!"

"Oi, if you get hurt because of the fan, don't come crying to me!" said Baiken. "Put it down!"

Anji did as he was told.

"See? He listens to you. He may be changed a bit..."

"You call that a bit?" asked Baiken, looking at Anji.

"Well... a lot,but I think his admiration for you didn't change. I have to go and settle the fight between the girls now. See you!"

Baiken rolled her eye as Ky opened the door.

"Bye bye, oniisan!" said Anji, waving cheerfully.

Ky smiled at Anji before he left.

Baiken watched as Anji walked around the room. "Oi, Anji."

With his hands clasped behind his back, Anji looked at Baiken without turning around. "Yes?"

"Don't you remember who I am? Not one bit?"

"Hmm…" Anji placed his finger on his temple as he tried to think. "No. But I like you."

If it was the adult Anji who said that, Baiken would probably call him insane and whack him with his own fan. But since it was the little Anji who said it, Baiken decided to give it a pass.

Baiken looked up at the clock. It's already 2pm.

"Oi, are you hungry?"

Anji nodded straightaway.

Baiken put down her pipe and got up. "Ja, let's go for lunch."

"Yeah!" cheered Anji and was about to follow Baiken when she said, "Oh yeah, I have to bring you to a blood test first."

"Blood test?"

"Injection. You are going to give out a bit of your blood for a test. Just a needle…"

Straightaway, Anji ran away and hid in Baiken's closet. "I don't want!"

"Hora, it will only take a while!"

"It will be very painful! I know!"

Baiken frowned. "If you don't take a blood test, how are we going to change you back? No wait, he doesn't even understand that he's supposed to be 29 years old…Argh!"

Baiken marched towards the closet. "I don't care, you have to go for the blood test!"

She pushed the closet open and dragged Anji out from the closet.

"I don't want! I don't want! I don't want!" screamed Anji, digging his heels onto the tatami mat, putting his weight down heavily to the floor.

Baiken tried to drag Anji by the hands, but found that his strength was too much for her to pull. "Go!"

"Don't want!"

Baiken scowled and said, "Stop that or I will give you a slap!"

Anji quieted and he gave Baiken a pitiful face. "I don't want…" he whispered and sniffled.

Baiken looked at Anji as he was about to cry. "It isn't as painful as you think, all right? I will be there with you, okay?"

She let go of Anji and Anji rubbed his hands painfully. She stood there for a while before extending her hand to him. "Come on, we will go for lunch after the test. Jam has fried chicken bento set in the canteen. You want that?"

Anji was still.

"Oi."

Slowly, Anji took her hand, but the sad look was still on his face. "Must be very painful…"

"It won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gears don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

This chapter is dedicated to Li Yan!

Chapter 3

Room 34

Yaone was working on an experiment when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Silence.

"Hello?" asked Yaone.

"Oi, don't you dare to back out now!" yelled a voice outside her door.

Yaone went to open her door and found Baiken with little Anji beside her. Baiken was practically dragging Anji with one hand.

"Baiken?"

"This brat is ridiculous! One minute he's okay into coming here and now he's backing out!" said Baiken and glared at Anji. "Are you playing with me?"

Anji shook his head.

"Then come in!"

Anji didn't move.

"Oi!" said Baiken fiercely. "You behave like this and you can forget about eating lunch!"

"I want!" said Anji straightaway.

"Then go in for the test!"

Anji still didn't move.

"See? Is he playing with me or something?" said Baiken hysterically. "Dammit, the adult Anji is bad enough, this one is worse!"

"Calm down, Baiken, you have to be patient." said Yaone and squatted down to Anji's height. "Maa, he's quite cute, isn't he?"

"Che." said Baiken, looking away.

"Ne, Anji… Anji-chan, are you scared of the needle that I'm going to give you?"

Anji looked at her and asked. "Who are you?"

"Sumimasen, I forgot. My name is Yaone. I'm the one who is going to give you the blood test. So, are you scared?"

Anji was still before he nodded. "I'm scared that it will be painful."

"It will be, but if you just squeeze your eyes shut and think of the things you like when I'm giving you the test, it won't feel so bad."

Anji's big brown eyes blinked. "Really?"

Yaone nodded. "Tell me what you like."

"Um… dancing, fans and um… aeroplanes!"

"Aeroplanes?" asked Baiken.

"Okay, then just think about these things during the test. Oh yeah, I have some interesting experiments going on inside too, you want to see them after your tests?"

Anji brightened up straightaway.

"Can I?" asked Anji, his eyes sparkling.

Yaone nodded and extended her hand to Anji. "Come on, it won't take long. Then you can go with Baiken to have your lunch after you have done the test AND exploring my room."

Anji took Yaone's hand and went into the room, followed by Baiken. 

"Naïve idiot…" she muttered.

* * *

Anji was looking at the bubbling blue smoke that came out from a beaker with colourless liquid with interest when Yaone came over with a solution and cotton wool in her hands.

"Make it quick, I'm hungry." said Baiken, taking out her pipe as she sat down beside Yaone.

"Dame!" said Yaone, taking away Baiken's pipe. "No smoking! You want my room to burn down like Jam's restaurant?"

"You cannot smoke, Mummy, it's bad for you." said Anji helpfully, looking away from the beaker.

"Mummy?" said Yaone with amusement.

"Shut up and do your test." said Baiken. Whether she was saying that to Yaone or Anji was unclear.

Yaone dubbed a bit of cotton wool with the solution and rubbed it onto Anji's wrist. Anji stared at his wrist doubtfully.

"Just look somewhere else, Anji-chan." said Yaone gently and she took out a needle.

If you called that a needle.

"What the? Do you really need that much?" asked Baiken as Anji went pale.

Yaone nodded, a needle with the thickness of around 1.5 inches and length of 3 inches in her hand. "More blood, more accurate the results will be."

Anji screamed.

"I don't want!" yelled Anji, getting off the seat and trying to run to the door.

"Yaone, this is ridiculous!" said Baiken as she caught Anji by the collar. "He's not an adult now! He can't give so much blood in one go!"

"But it must be a very special potion to land Anji into this state, I need more blood to analyse so as to successfully turn him back to normal."

"I don't want I don't want I don't want!" screamed Anji, trying to push Baiken's hand off his collar.

"You be quiet!" said Baiken in annoyance and turned to Yaone. "Look, I won't let you to take so much blood from Anji, not in one go, at least. Just take a bit and if you don't find it is enough, take it from him again next time."

"Eto… all right." said Yaone, keeping away the gigantic needle and taking out a smaller needle.

"Anji, Anji!" called Baiken.

"I don't want!" said Anji hysterically.

"Anji, Anji, look! Yaone has kept the bigger needle! Oh just look, you idiot!" said Baiken, turning Anji around and lifting his head up to Yaone's needle forcefully.

Finally, Anji quieted down as the sight of the smaller, normal-size needle.

"I will use this instead, okay?" asked Yaone.

Slowly, Anji went back to the seat.

* * *

Guilty Gear Hostel canteen.

The canteen was packed with people. Everyone turned to look as the little Anji went after Baiken like an innocent puppy. The girls were whispering "how cute" while the guys just watched in amusement.

"Irashaimase!" said Jam cheerfully as Baiken approached.

"Che." said Baiken. "And you still have the mood to be happy? Where is that stupid friend of yours?"

"… Who?" asked Jam innocently.

Baiken scowled and waved her sword at Jam's neatly arranged stack of plates.

"Gomen gomen!" said Jam quickly and frantically. "I don't know where Chipp is, really…"

Baiken kept her sword. "If you see that idiot, tell him that I will kill him unless he has found the solution to what he has done to Anji first."

"Oh… I have heard from Bridget… so where is Anji?" asked Jam, looking out.

"Here."

"Where?"

"Here." said Baiken again and immediately, Anji jumped, with his hands holding onto the edge of the counter. He lifted himself up with much force and smiled. "O-ohaiyo!"

"Wah, so cute! Hello, Anji!" said Jam, smiling.

Anji's hands were too tired to support Anji and he let go of the counter, disappearing from Jam's sight.

"You try to take care of him, he's driving me nuts." said Baiken. "Oh yeah, one tori karage bento set. (fried chicken bento set)"

"… Just one?" asked Jam. "I know you don't like Anji-san much, but…"

"How do you expect him to eat finish one whole set by himself?" interrupted Baiken. "He's only 4!"

"Oh I get it."

"Mummy, I want ramen."

"Didn't you say you want tori karage bento set?" asked Baiken, annoyed. "And stop calling me Mummy!"

"I want ramen."

Baiken rolled her eye. "Fine… oi Jam, change it to ebi fry ramen. (fry prawn noodles)" she called.

"… Maybe a bowl of chicken katsu don instead." said Anji.

Baiken scowled. "Will you make up your mind?"

"Err…"

"Stop, Jam!" called Baiken and glared at Anji. "Just what do you want to eat?"

Anji looked back at Baiken with his big brown eyes. "Eto… oyakodon (fried egg with onion and rice)."

"… Sure?" asked Baiken, narrowing her eye.

Anji nodded.

"If you dare to say 'I don't want that' when the food is ready, I will give you a slap." said Baiken.

"I don't want," started Anji and quickly added. "I don't want a slap."

Baiken frowned and turned to Jam. "One oyakodon, Jam."

* * *

Anji watched with anticipation as Baiken scooped and placed his portion of rice into a smaller bowl that Jam provided.

"Is this enough?" asked Baiken, adding the egg into Anji's bowl.

Anji nodded and took the bowl. "Arigato, Mummy."

"You… oh forget it, call me Mummy as much as you like. Idiot…." said Baiken, frustrated and picked up her chopsticks.

Anji got himself a spoon and started eating. 

"Konnichiwa!" said a voice and the two of them looked up.

"See? Isn't he adorable?" asked Dizzy to Testament, who was standing behind her.

"Oh my, Anji Mito has actually ended up in this state… too bad." said Testament.

"I'm Dizzy, remember me, Anji? We met just now at the corridor." said Dizzy.

"I remember you!" said Anji with his mouth full. "You are that oneesan with cool wings!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." snapped Baiken.

Anji swallowed his food and looked at Testament. "Who is this? Your sister?"

Baiken looked at Testament for his reaction and sure enough, he frowned.

"Do I look like a girl, human?" he growled.

Anji slowly shook his head. "I-is it your brother, oneesan?"

Dizzy giggled. "Considered as, ne, Testament?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Testament's arm.

Silently, Testament just patted Dizzy's head like a brother.

"Can we go and sit down now?" said Testament.

"Okay!" said Dizzy and turned to Anji. "Tomorrow the hostel residents are going out to the beach! You must come, okay? Ky has promised to teach us cycling!"

"The beach, I want to go, I want to go! Can I, Mummy?"

"Whatever." said Baiken, 

"Ja, see you then!" said Dizzy, turning around and pulling Testament along with her.

Good, peace at last.

Baiken and Anji started to eat again, but then after a few minutes, she found Anji staring out of space, his mouth obviously empty and his food untouched.

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked Baiken.

Snapping out of his trace, Anji quickly scooped and ate another spoonful of rice. 

A few seconds later…

"Oi!" called Baiken when she spotted Anji looking at Testament and Dizzy eating potato salad near the window.

Anji went back to his food.

A spoonful later…

"Anji Mito!" said Baiken loudly. 

Anji took his gaze off Sol and Millia Rage at the corner of the canteen.

"Mummy, are they siblings too?" asked Anji, pointing at the two.

"Keep talking." said Baiken darkly.

Quickly, Anji returned to his food.

Two spoonfuls later…

"Anji, are you waiting for me to feed you? If I feed you, I will give you a slap, then I will feed you, do you want that?" asked Baiken with irritation.

Anji shook his head.

"Then hurry up and eat!" said Baiken. "It's have been what, half an hour and you still have not finished your food! What do you think you are doing?"

Anji just continued to eat…

… For 2 minutes.

"That's it. I'm going to throw away your food." said Baiken.

"I don't want!" 

"Then?"

Anji scooped up his next spoon of food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Chew and swallow." ordered Baiken, looking at Anji's puffed cheeks.

Anji chewed and swallowed his food.

"How's your lunch?" asked another voice.

"Oniisan!" said Anji happily while Baiken groaned and buried her face in her hand.

Ky smiled. Behind him were Johnny and Axl. "So how is it?"

"Very nice." said Anji.

"Good," said Ky. "Ah, have you taken your shower?"

"No."

"Why don't you join us later in the evening?" 

Baiken's jaws dropped. "What?"

"Well, I think it's better for the boy to shower with the adult… males." said Ky and smiled again. "Or you prefer to shower him yourself later?"

"I… but if he…"

"Mummy, are we going to shower together?" asked Anji suddenly. "Can you shower my hair? I can help you to wash your back."

Silence around the table.

Ky blushed. Johnny was practically drooling and Axl whistled. Straightaway, Baiken knew what was going on in their minds and scowled.

"Bastards…"

"Ah, no! I… Mon dieu!" said Ky quickly. He closed his eyes and muttered something like a prayer. 

Johnny and Axl tried hard to look innocent but failed miserably.

Baiken turned to Anji. "You go for shower later, clear?"

"With you?"

"No, with Ky and the rest."

Anji looked at Ky and the rest. "Okay." he continued his food.

"He doesn't even look disappointed." whispered Johnny to Axl. "What a letdown."

* * *

Baiken and Anji had reached the hostel rooms in the second floor when they saw Sol again outside his room, which was Room No. 16. Sol had his arms crossed, a cigarette between his lips.

Straightaway, Anji walked to him.

"Oi, Anji, Anji!" said Baiken, going after the boy.

"Sumimasen, oniisan?" said Anji to Sol.

"What?" asked Sol, not even looking at Anji.

"I was just thinking… are you and that blond hair lady siblings?"

"That idiot! Out of all the people in this hostel, he have to disturb that one…" said Baiken.

Sol looked at Anji, his eyes blank. Then, he slowly raised his eyebrow.

"You mean Rage?"

Anji nodded.

"… Do we look like siblings?"

"… Just wondering."

"No we are not, now go away."

"Then why are you sitting with her just now?"

"None of your business."

"You like her?"

"Anji, stop being a busybody… great, now I know that his never-ending curiosity starts even since he's a kid…" said Baiken and took Anji's hand. "Let's go back."

"I haven't asked finish!"

"Sol doesn't have the time for you to ask him stupid questions! Now go!"

Anji turned and looked at Sol. "I still think you like that blond oneesan. Have you two gone out?"

Baiken sighed in frustration and carried Anji up. "Go."

"What time is it, play time?" asked Anji hopefully.

"Nap time! You are quieter when you sleep…" said Baiken and kicked her door open.

Sol watched as Anji groaned. "I don't want to sleep!"

"You don't have a choice." said Baiken, slamming the door shut.

Sol was still for a while before he dropped his cigarette and scraped it with his shoe on the floor. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked to the room next to his. He knocked it.

"Oi, Rage."

The door opened and Millia looked out in puzzlement. "Yes?"

"Free at 9pm?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" asked Millia, her arms folded.

"Meet me outside the cinema then. If you are late, I'm not going to bother about you." said Sol and he left, leaving Millia with amazement and puzzlement.

* * *

"But I don't want to sleep!" wailed Anji.

"I don't care," said Baiken, placing the mattress on the floor. "Now lie down!"

Anji pouted but he lay down anyway.

"You need rest after giving your blood," said Baiken, lighting her pipe. "Now close your eyes."

Anji's eyes remained open.

"Do you want me to slap you to sleep?"

Anji closed his eyes. But a few minutes later…

Baiken frowned at the sight of Anji waving his hands in the air, as if he was using the Zessen fans. 

"Oi, what do you think you are doing? Sleep!"

Anji's hands rested on his sides and closed his eyes. A minute later…

"I want to go to the toilet first." said Anji, getting up.

"Go." said Baiken, reading the newspaper on her table.

Anji went to the toilet for a few seconds and came back, flopping onto the mattress as he did, like an action-figure in the television.

"Anji Mito, you do that again next time and I will take away your mattress!" scolded Baiken.

Anji didn't answer. He lay down properly.

Another minute later…

"Stop tossing and turning! How are you going to sleep like that?"

2 minutes later…

"Okay, I'm coming over to slap you to sleep." said Baiken, getting up.

"I don't want!"

"Then?"

Silence.

A few minutes later…

Baiken looked up from her newspaper and found Anji waving his hands again from his place on the mattress. This time he added a few swishing noises as effects.

"Anji Mito!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find it in my profile.

Li Yan and Pei Zhen, read carefully, you may find something familiar…

Chapter 4

5pm

Knock knock

"Come in." said Baiken and the door opened.

Ky looked in. "Bonjour. Where's Anji?"

Baiken indicated a direction with her head. Ky turned and found Anji on the mattress, sleeping soundly.

"Took him an hour to settle down and sleep." said Baiken and sighed in frustration. "When will he return to normal and get out of my life?"

"You mean you prefer the adult Anji?" asked Ky.

Baiken stared at Ky and said, "No. Both are equally annoying, adult and child."

"Well, he should wake up now for his shower." said Ky and walked to the little boy. "Anji? Anji, time to wake up for shower."

Anji frowned and turned over.

"Come on, Anji, wake up." said Ky gently, pushing the boy slightly.

Anji opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?"

"Let's go shower."

Anji got up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Come on."

Anji yawned, but didn't move. Ky extended his hand to Anji and he took it.

"He needs some clothes to change." said Ky, looking at Baiken.

"Why look at me?" snapped Baiken. "I'm not his real mother, I don't have any clothes for his size."

"Pardon," said Ky and turned. "Well, I will go around and borrow some… come, Anji."

"Oi, can't Anji stay in your room?" asked Baiken. "You seems okay compare to the rest of the guys here in the hostel."

"Merci, that's a very nice compliment. He could, but not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because Sol is coming to pick another fight with me. We will be fighting in the Combat Room non-stop. Unless Sol changes his mind about coming, which is very unlikely. Tomorrow night then."

"Whatever."

"Bye Mummy." said Anji, following Ky.

Baiken didn't respond.

"Baiken-san, Anji says bye." said Ky in surprise.

"Like I care."

"Baiken-san!"

"Okay, okay, bye," said Baiken and muttered. "And get out of my sight."

* * *

"Where are we going first, oniisan?" asked Anji, holding onto Ky's hand.

"To get some clothes for you first. Hmm, Bridget stays in…"

He knocked on Room 11. But no one answered.

"Oh well… guess you have to wear girl's clothes…"

"Girl? I don't want to wear a dress!" said Anji straightaway.

"Don't worry, I won't borrow a dress." said Ky cheerfully and knocked on the door number 12.

The door opened and Dizzy looked out. "Ah, Ky-chan!" she said in delight.

"Do you have any extra clothes for Anji? He needs to change."

"Eto… my clothes are all too big for him…"

"Never mind, as long as he could get some fresh clothes…"

"Ah, I think I have some clothes that I kept away when I grew too big for them and didn't bear to throw them away… come in."

Ky and Anji came in and found Testament sitting on the floor with the board game entitled "Go Home Gear".

"Wait for a moment, Testament, I need to get some clothes for little Anji…" said Dizzy, opening her closet.

Anji sat down and looked at the board with interest while Dizzy and Ky looked through the closet.

"Too pink." said Ky, looking at the pink shirt with yellow flower in front that Dizzy showed him.

"But it's adorable!"

"Dizzy, Anji is a boy."

"Sorry, but I really think he should wear something else besides this." said Ky apologetically.

"Okay, how about this one?" asked Dizzy, showing Ky a white shirt with a teddy bear in front.

"I guess this one is okay."

Dizzy smiled and gave the shirt to Ky.

"I need some more, in case Anji takes a very long time to change back to normal…can I have that blue shirt with a grey aeroplane?"

"Take it. You need some shorts?"

"Can I play?" asked Anji innocently to Testament.

"This is not an ordinary game, human boy," said Testament. "You will get burn in the end if you lose. It's not as bad as getting burn from Badguy's Fireseal, but still…"

"Sounds like fun! Can I play?"

"… No."

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous. Humans can't play this."

"Aren't you human?"

"No, but you are. That's why you can't play."

"You don't want to share, I'm going to tell Mummy."

Testament frowned deeply. "Ky-Kiske, when you done, please take this brat away with you."

Ky, whose arms were full with clothes, turned his head. "Huh?"

"Oniisan! He says I can't play!" wailed Anji, pointing at Testament. "He doesn't want to share! Meanie!"

Testament turned his head to Ky and Dizzy. "If he's the adult Anji, I swear I will fight with him for that remark."

"Anji," said Ky gently. "You can't play this game."

"Why not?" asked Anji, pouting.

"It's dangerous. Only Testament and Dizzy could play. You will get seriously injured if you play. Do you want your mummy to scold you for that?"

Anji was still before he shook his head.

"I will buy you a safe game for you to play, okay?" asked Ky.

"Really?"

Ky nodded.

"Today?"

"Err, maybe tomorrow. No, the day after tomorrow."

"Then I can play with you!" said Dizzy.

"I want!"

"Tres bien," said Ky and handed the clothes to Dizzy. "Can you put them in a bag?"

"So I will get a new game tomorrow?" asked Anji, tugging Ky's trousers.

"I said the day after tomorrow." said Ky.

"So I will get the game the day after tomorrow?"

"Yup," said Ky and took the bag from Dizzy. "Thank you. Remember to turn up tomorrow… ah, oh yes, May and Bridget have decided to learn roller-blading instead with Axl, do you still want to learn cycling from me?"

"I prefer cycling." said Dizzy, smiling.

"Good, see you then. Come on, Anji." said Kym taking Anji's hand. "Say goodbye to Dizzy and Testament."

"Bye Dizzy, bye meanie."

"Anji!" said Ky in horror, running out of the door. "Bye Dizzy! Bye Testament!"

Testament narrowed his eyes and Dizzy quickly went to calm him down before he decided to murder the boy for the remark.

* * *

Ky helped Anji to take out his clothes in the changing room next to the shower room.

"Place your dirty clothes in the laundry basket here," said Ky, tossing the shirt into the basket and taking off his clothes as well.

Ky gave Anji his towel that Dizzy had given, which was full of flowery pictures.

"And while you are here, place your footwear in your cupboard," said Ky, placing Anji's sandals into a cupboard labeled 'Anji'.

"We don't want the room to be full of dirty footprints."

As Ky placed his shoes neatly into the cupboard labeled 'Kiske', he frowned at the marker written text: "the Boy Scout" at the side of his name. "Must be Sol that bastard…"

"Did someone mention my name?" said a voice and the two turned.

Sol was there, with his wet towel around his lower body and his upper body naked. His hair dripping wet, but his 'Rock You' headband was still around his head.

"What are you doing, Boy Scout? Giving the kid a tour around the hostel?" asked Sol as he opened his cupboard and took out his clothes.

"None of your business." said Ky, looking away as Sol put on his clothes.

Sol looked at Anji' towel. "That's the sissiest towel I have ever come across."

"It's not his," said Ky straightaway.

"It's yours then?" asked Sol, smirking as he buckled his belt.

Ky scowled and put his hand on Anji's shoulder. "Let's go in."

"By the way, Boy Scout…" said Sol, throwing his towel into the laundry basket.

"What?"

"I probably will be in the Combat Room at midnight."

Ky's mouth dropped. "What? Why is it so late?"

"I have something on. Don't you fall asleep when I'm there."

"Mon dieu," groaned Ky, "I need some sleep…"

"Chicken French Boy Scout."

Ky frowned.

"You're on!"

"See you later," said Sol, waving as he left.

* * *

The guys' shower room was practically like a huge bath. A big pool was there with water pouring out from the mouths of the two small stone lions which were fixed on the wall. There was a small diving board as well. However, if the guys didn't want to soak in the pool, they could go to the showers cubicles provided. Shelves were provided for the guys to place their weapons in case they had just came back from a fight. There was a phone with a sign that said: "In case of fighting in the room, please use this phone to call Ky" A big first aid cabinet was there too.

"Oi, what's keeping you two?" called Axl, as he sat beside the pool, washing his hair.

"Good thing too, Sol was here just now." said Johnny, who had taken off his shades, revealing his natural blue eyes. He was soaking himself in the pool. "Ky and Sol will probably start a fight here."

"Non, I saw him just now," said Ky grumpily and turned to Anji. "Come Anji…"

Anji was looking up. "Oniisan…"

"Hmm?"

"There seems to be a hole on the roof…" said Anji, pointing upwards.

Johnny chuckled. "That's not a hole, squirt, the roof is like that. Otherwise how do you expect us to bath if it rains?"

"It's glass, Anji," said Ky, looking at the glass ceiling. "Don't bother about that, Anji, let's go to the pool…"

"Wow!" exclaimed Anji, looking away from the roof and to the pool.

The next thing the three guys knew, Anji had jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"Hey!" said Axl, "this is not play-pool, Mito!"

"Come on, he's just a kid…" said Ky as he took out a shower lotion from a cabinet.

"Oh yeah. Any idea when is he changing back?"

"No, Baiken-san didn't say."

"It better be soon, I'm beginning to miss seeing Anji flirting with Baiken," said Axl when he thought of something. He rinsed the shampoo off his hair and went to Anji, who was playing with the waters. "Oi, Anji."

Anji looked up.

"Why do you stick with Baiken? I mean, among all of the girls in the hostel, she's the coldest, most fierce one. I saw her yelling at you at the canteen in the afternoon, don't you rather stick with May or Dizzy or Millia…"

"I like Baiken Mummy."

"Why?" asked Axl in interest.

"Because I like."

"You are not answering. I'm asking you why."

"Because I like."

"Ah, forget it," said Axl in exasperation. "Can't get anything out from you… oi, let me tell you one thing about your Mummy. She has a picture of a white and pink dragon on her back."

Anji's mouth dropped open and he said, "Cool!"

Johnny came swimming over in excitement. "When did you see that?"

"Yesterday evening. I have my ways." Axl looked at Anji. "You ask your Mummy to show you that next time…" He turned to Johnny. "And Millia, she has a tattoo of a heart with flames on her chest…"

"Whoa…" said Anji slowly.

"What does that mean?" asked Johnny.

Axl shrugged.

"Oh. Oi, why didn't you call me along when you went to see all these?"

"I tried, but you were busy with May."

"Stuck, Axl, stuck." corrected Johnny.

"Hey Anji, want to come along with me and Johnny next time to see those pictures on the girls?"

"Can I?" asked Anji eagerly.

"Oi, oi!" called Ky, washing off the soap off his body. "Stop bringing bad influence to little Anji! You want Baiken to murder you?"

"Like she cares whether little Anji will go astray, he's not hers." said Axl, waving his hand.

"Oui, but what if he tries to see the tattoo on Baiken's back without her permission? She will ask him whom give him the idea. I heard that Baiken had just bought herself a new samurai sword."

Silence.

"Forget whatever I have said, Anji," said Axl straightaway, looking as pale as chalk. "Be a good little boy."

"But…"

"Don't try that."

"But I want to see!"

"No." said Johnny as well. "Maybe when you are older."

Anji frowned, then he got out of the pool.

"Anji?" asked Ky.

"I want to see!" said Anji, running out of the room.

"Mon dieu, Anji! Axl Low, you idiot!" scolded Ky, running after the little boy, but not without grabbing a towel for himself first.

"Oi, wait for me!" said Johnny, getting out of the pool. A grin was on his face.

Axl was still before he slowly said, "Oops."

He then quickly got out.

* * *

Anji ran out of the guys' shower room and saw the ladies' shower room that was right beside the guys' shower room. Smiling in delight, he ran in.

"Anji!" exclaimed Ky, running out of the room, a towel around his lower body. But he spotted no one.

"Where is he?" asked Johnny, coming behind him. Axl was out as well.

Ky muttered a few curses in French before he heard girls screaming in the ladies' shower room.

"Uh oh." said Johnny.

"Holy Father, please forgive me for doing this," said Ky and ran into the ladies' shower room, following by Johnny and Axl.

* * *

"Anji, have you gone mad?" demanded Baiken, picking up the boy with her one arm.

"Hao ke ai oh! (So cute in Chinese)" said Jam, trying to pat Anji before Baiken shifted him away in irritation, covering herself with his body completely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Baiken.

"Mummy, I want to see your picture." said Anji innocently.

"What picture?"

"The picture on your back." said Anji, trying to get himself over Baiken's shoulder to see the tattoo.

"You mean the dragon?" said Baiken. "Who the hell…"

"Ah, I see the heart with fire picture!" said Anji, pointing at the tattoo on Millia's chest as it showed out of the edge of the bathrobe that Millia was wearing.

Millia covered her tattoo. "Who told you all this, boy?"

Before Anji could answer, Ky ran in, followed by Axl and Johnny.

Straightaway, screams were heard throughout the whole shower room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link of my account in my profile.

Here're the room numbers of the Guilty Gear characters!

Room 1: I-No (The owner of the hostel)  
Room 10: Ky  
Room 11: Bridget  
Room 12: Dizzy  
Room 13: Testament  
Room 14: Jam  
Room 15: Chipp (Currently missing)  
Room 16: Sol  
Room 17: Millia  
Room 18: Axl  
Room 19: Venom  
Room 20: Anji  
Room 21: Baiken  
Room 22: Johnny  
Room 23: May  
Room 24: Zappa  
Room 25: Faust (Currently missing)

Chapter 5

"My arms sore," groaned Axl as he wiped the mirrors with a cloth.

"Oh my hands… I need gloves." said Johnny, cleaning the walls.

"I will probably have to take another bath, I'm sweating." said Axl.

"I don't want to hear complaints!" snapped Ky as he scrubbed the floor with a brush, his knees on the floor.

The three guys had been punished by the ladies to wash the ladies' shower room, since they "liked to go the place so much". Axl disagreed, but not after receiving a good bashing from Baiken and Millia then he changed his mind. Johnny was smart enough to say yes straightaway. Ky… well, he just believed he deserved the punishment.

"Why isn't Anji being punished?" asked Axl, wiping a spot hard with his cloth. "He's the one who went in first."

"He's still little no matter what," said Ky, dripping his brush into the pail of water. "And guess who is the one who tells him about those 'pictures' that triggers his curiosity in the first place?"

"… Me." said Axl.

"C'est correct," said Ky. "Now be quiet and do your work. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't run off and I had to go and get him back… and what in the name of God were you and Johnny doing following me?"

"We're… concerned." said Johnny, spraying the walls with the cleaner.

"Yeah right," grumbled Ky and scrubbed the floor as hard as he could. He looked up. "What time is it?"

"8pm." said Axl.

"At this rate, we can't finish by midnight and I need to rest before fighting with Sol!" said Ky and stood up.

Wincing at his sore knees, he said, "Now hurry up you two, we have to finish by 10!"

"10!" exclaimed the two.

"It's your fault, not mine, who started it in the first place?" asked Ky, pointing his brush at Axl and Johnny as if he was holding the Thunderseal. "It's you two!"

"Get the brush off our faces, it's not as if we are criminals." said Johnny.

"It's your fault anyway, now get to work!"

"Oui, oui, Monsieur Kiske." said Axl, rolling his eyes. "But… can I ask you something?"

"What?" asked Ky.

"Did you get to see Baiken's body?"

Ky responded by throwing a wet cloth right at the Englishman.

* * *

"I'm full!" said Anji as he entered Baiken's room with Baiken.

"Spending one hour eating a small bowl of rice, che…" grumbled Baiken as she sat down.

"Mummy, can I play toys?" asked Anji, leaning on the table with his elbows.

"… Get your elbows off the table." said Baiken.

Anji did and sat down, his body completely covered with Dizzy's teddy bear T-shirt.

"Can I play toys?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There're no toys here."

"Can I watch the TV then?"

"There's nothing on."

"No cartoons?"

"No."

"Can I read books then?"

"I don't read books."

"Can I draw?"

Baiken rolled her eye and looked at Anji. "I can tell you what you can do. Go to sleep."

Anji groaned.

"What's the groan for? Go brush your teeth and get ready to…"

Knock Knock

"It's open." called Baiken.

The door opened.

"Hi." said May cheerfully. Dizzy was behind her.

"What do you want?" asked Baiken darkly. She didn't like May very much, thought that she was too annoying. Sometimes she wondered how Johnny stood her.

"Nothing, just feel like sharing this game with Anji, we scared that he will be too bored…"

"He's about to prepare for bed…" started Baiken when Anji said, "Game? I want to play! I want to play!"

"Settle then!" said May, marching into the room with Dizzy.

"Oi!" said Baiken.

"Come on, Baiken-san, Anji must play sometimes, he's still a kid." said Dizzy and smiled at Anji. "We meet again, Anji!"

Anji frowned. "Is that meanie coming?"

"No no," said Dizzy, shaking her head. "He's asleep. He sleeps early."

Anji smiled in delight. "Yay!"

May placed a box labeled "Uno Stacko" on the table and Anji came over. "How to play this?"

"Easy," said May, opening the box. "Just try to take out as many colour sticks as possible without the stack falling over."

"Oh… Mummy, you want to play?"

"No," said Baiken, who went out to the balcony to smoke her pipe.

"We will play then!" said May, finishing arranging the sticks into a tall stack. "I will go first!"

May pushed out a blue stick. "Safe! Dizzy, your turn!"

Dizzy took out a red stick. "Done! Anji?"

Anji simply took out a yellow stick and the whole stack of sticks toppled over and crashed to the floor. As it crashed, the girls screamed in delight and laughed, much to Baiken's annoyance.

"No, you have to think to see which one you must take out so that the stack won't fall!" said May, laughing as she arranged the sticks back again.

She took out a green stick from the middle. "See?"

"Oh…" said Anji slowly.

An hour later…

Screams.

Crash.

Laughter.

Baiken rolled her eye and turned to see Anji laughing with the girls. It was lucky that the rooms in the Guilty Gear Hostel were sound-proof, otherwise she would have I-No came knocking, saying "My my, what fun you girls have, but I will appreciate it if you stop it."

"Let's play another game!" said Dizzy, taking out a board game entitled "Snakes and Ladder".

"But we need four players in this one…. the more players, the better!"

Anji turned to Baiken and asked, "Play with us, Mummy!"

"… Don't want."

Anji came and took her hand. "Mummy, please?"

"No."

"Come on, Baiken! You have nothing to do anyway!" said May.

Half pulling and begging, Anji finally convinced Baiken to sit down. Baiken played unwillingly at first. Then…

Another hour later…

"Oi! Why is it that I always get a 'one' on the dice?" demanded Baiken when the dice showed 'one' again on the board for the fifth time.

"Unlucky." said May, moving her counter. Her counter landed the box where the snake was. "Ah!! I'm back to square 10!"

Baiken frowned as Dizzy threw the dice. "Here I go to square 99!" She sang.

Baiken looked at her counter. It was at square 78. A long way to go to reach square 100, the last square.

Anji threw the dice. "Five! 1, 2, 3…"

He moved his counter to square 80. "I'm ahead of you, Mummy!"

"Che," said Baiken, throwing out the dice. "…One again! This dice doesn't like me!"

She slammed her counter to the next square in frustration. "Your turn, May."

"Mummy, you won!" exclaimed Anji.

"… Huh?"

Baiken looked at the board and Anji pointed at her counter. It was at square 79. A ladder was on it, leading to square 100.

"What?" exclaimed May and Dizzy.

"You won, Mummy!" said Anji as Baiken slowly shifted her counter up to square 100. "Yay! Mummy win! Mummy win!"

Anji hugged Baiken and Baiken said, "Oh get off."

But Baiken was close to smiling.

"Ahh, not fair! Let's play another round!" said May.

* * *

"Bye Anji! See you tomorrow!" said May and Baiken closed the door.

"Now go to sleep. It's already 12.30am!"

"Okay!" said Anji, running into the toilet.

A few moments later…

Seeing that Anji didn't come out after Baiken had placed the mattresses, Baiken went to the toilet to see…

Anji playing with the water with his cup, his toothbrush in his mouth. He scooped the water with the cup and poured it back, as if he was making a pretended waterfall. The tap was still on and running, filling the sink up.

"Oi! What are you doing?" yelled Baiken and Anji quickly turned off the tap. "You think the water is free? I have to pay for it, you know!"

Anji got away from the sink and Baiken grabbed his arm roughly. "I'm warning you. You dare to play with the water again next time, you stay in the toilet with the water and don't come out, you got that?"

Anji nodded.

Baiken let go and Anji quickly went to bed. He buried himself under the blanket and stayed there in that position.

* * *

1.30am.

"Where in the name of God did he go…" muttered Ky as he walked tiredly back to the his room, his sword in his hand. "Totally lack of manners… should have told me that he's not coming… Sol that bastard…"

Ky opened his door and went in. After washing up and a change of his clothes, Ky made his prayer to God before he got into his bed. Straightaway, he fell asleep. The day had certainly worn him out.

* * *

Sol looked at the clock. 1.35am. He smirked, that boy scout had probably given up waiting for him in the Combat Room and went back. It's not his fault, he was delayed… by something more interesting. Okay, maybe it was his fault. Who cares?

He imagined the annoyed look on Ky's face, the way he frowned and clutched his sword tightly as he looked at his watch, saying: "Where did Sol go? Oh I need my sleep… I will get dark circles for sure…"

Sol snorted.

Millia lifted her head up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." said Sol, pushing Millia's head back to the pillow and kissed her.

Millia returned his kiss, much to Sol's satisfaction.

* * *

"Oi! Hurry up!" called Axl in Room 22.

Johnny came out from the toilet and squatted in front of the television.

"Can't you get it yourself?" asked Johnny, pulling out his box of porn video discs.

"It's your stuff, you know which one is the best." said Axl, grinning.

"True," said Johnny, rummaging through the video discs. "How about _The Pink Hotel_?"

"Watched that one already."

"Err… _Hot Day's Night_?"

"Watched that one too."

"Hmm…"

"Pick something good, we need rest after that hard work we have done today."

"This one… _Smoothing Music_? This is damn hot."

"That's a new one, put it on!" said Axl.

Johnny inserted the disc into the video disc player and grabbed the remote control. "Here comes the hot stuff!" he announced, jumping onto the couch, sitting beside Axl.

"Where's the tissue paper?" asked Axl, looking around for it as the "Warning" notice came on. "I don't want my blood to stain on my shirt…"

"There there!" said Johnny, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Axl looked to the direction where Johnny was pointing and found that the tissue box was under the table.

As he crawled under the table, he heard Johnny saying, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Axl, looking up.

Instead of sexy ladies, all Axl and Johnny and saw was…

"… Mickey Mouse?" asked Axl, his face blank.

Silence except the sound of Mickey Mouse saying: "Here, Pluto!" on the TV.

"… this is what you call hot?" asked Axl, moving away from Johnny. "Good gracious, you are sick…"

"No wait! This is not mine!" said Johnny, jumping over the table and to the player. He ejected the disc and inserted another disc that he randomly got from the box.

"… Donald Duck… all right…" said Axl slowly, his arms folded.

"What the!" said Johnny, ejecting the disc and placing another disc.

"Bugs Bunny?" said Axl. "All right, you are really have some problem…"

"Somebody has sabotaged my porn videos!" said Johnny, playing the disc one after another. "We can't watch any videos until I get new ones!"

Axl went to Johnny. "Really?"

"All of them are being erased and replaced by cartoons!" said Johnny, throwing up his hands.

"What? It can't be!" said Axl, frantically searched through the discs. "What about the ones we used to watch?"

"… All gone." said Johnny, shaking his head.

Axl continued to search until he found a slip of paper at the bottom of the box. "What's this?"

Seeing that there's text on the paper, Axl held under the light of the television and read, "Dear Johnny…"

"What? It's for me?" asked Johnny.

"_Dear Johnny, why watch porn videos when you already have me? I have erased them off. Quit it! Love, May._" read Axl.

Johnny and Axl looked at each other and groaned.

"There's something wrong with your bringing up of her, definitely." grumbled Axl.

"I'm going to change the lock tomorrow."

* * *

"_Run, Baiken, run as fast as you can!"_

"_Okaasan!"_

"_Go! Okaasan will join you…"_

_Little Baiken began to run. And run, until she tripped and fell into the pile of concrete. Seriously hurt, she stayed there, hidden under the pile, until…_

_The concrete piece was being lifted off and a Gear snatched her up roughly._

"_Let me go! Okaasan! Otousan!"_

_She tried to kick the Gear, but it was no use. The Gear lifted her up and torn away her right arm._

_As little Baiken screamed in agony, the Gear threw her and she hit the floor, where a sharp concrete met her left eye, blinding it forever…_

"_Okaasan? Okaasan…"_

Baiken opened her eye and groaned. It was the dream again… the dream she had since she was a child… ever since she had lost her parents in the war…

"Okaasan… Otousan!"

The voice was still there… who…

Baiken turned her head and found little Anji shaking his head in the dark, his eyes closed.

"I don't want… don't take them away…" he moaned.

Baiken got up and said, "Oi, Anji."

"Okaasan! Let me go, I want my Okaasan!" cried Anji.

"Anji!"

"Let me go!"

Seeing that Anji wasn't waking up, Baiken got out of bed and went to him. She shook him. "Oi, Anji, Anji!"

But Anji's eyes remained close. Then, tears formed and started to flow out from his eyes. "I don't want to be locked up… I want Okaasan and Otousan…"

Baiken frowned as she thought. It was said that Anji Mito had escaped from Japan because he didn't want to be protected by the government like an animal in a zoo cage… what happened to him and his family in his childhood was unsaid…

Seeing him crying like that wasn't easy. Baiken knew how he felt exactly.

Placing her hand on Anji's shoulder, Baiken whispered, "Anji…"

Anji turned over and clutched onto Baiken's sleeping robes. "Okaasan, don't leave me!"

Baiken blinked. "Oi, I'm not your Okaasan…"

Anji just clutched onto her tighter and sniffled, still dreaming.

Looking at little Anji's innocent, sad form, Baiken sighed. "Oh forget it..."

She patted Anji's head gently. "Don't worry, Okaasan is here."

Baiken knew that the 'Okaasan' little Anji was referring to wasn't her, but she said it anyway to comfort him.

Anji's hand loosened slightly but still didn't let go of Baiken. Baiken looked at him for a while before she made up her mind.

Silently, she slipped under the blanket and lay down beside the little boy. Placing her arm around him, Baiken patted him. "I'm here, Anji-chan. Okaasan is here."

Anji sniffled again and snuggled close to Baiken's warmth, his thumb near his mouth like a baby.

Looking at Anji's sleeping form, Baiken suddenly remembered an old Japanese lullaby that her own mother had sang to her. It was so popular in her days as a child and since the adult Anji was only a year older than her, she was sure that he himself had heard it before.

She then sang quietly:

_Oyasumi my child  
Sleep now  
Let the angels bring you to Dreamland  
Dream of cherry blossoms  
Dream of our motherland  
Pray for it as you sleep  
Oyasumi my child  
Sleep now  
I will be here for you  
Whispering this song as you sleep  
Oyasumi_

Finally, Anji was fast asleep. Baiken looked at Anji and sighed. So Anji didn't have a happy childhood either… they were in the same boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

I just bought the Guilty Gear Isuka, yay! But I still prefer the Guilty Gear XX Reload…

Chapter 6

The next morning

8am

"All right, everyone get into the bus!" called Ky. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts and sneakers.

The residents of the Guilty Gear Hostel got their things and stepped onto the gigantic bus that would bring them to the beach. Jam, in particular, had to bring two boxes of food for the residents to eat and drink.

"Aiyo… where's Chipp when you need him…" she muttered as she carried the boxes.

"Whee! Mummy, I want to sit by the window!" said Anji excitedly, holding onto Baiken's hand.

"Whatever." said Baiken and let Anji to drag her up to the bus. She actually had a cap over her head and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

"And I thought he will change back to an adult after a night of sleep." said Johnny, pushing up his sunglasses and got onto the bus. He shifted his surfboard so that he wouldn't bang it against other people as he got on board.

"Chipp might as well don't come back." said Axl, swinging his roller-blades over his shoulders as he got on after Johnny. "Oi, remember to lend me your magazine on the bus."

I-No got on as well and found Sol sitting by himself at the front of the bus. He was wearing a tight black shirt and white shorts. He stared out of the window, looking slightly bored. Rock and roll music could be heard through his earphones as he played them on his mini portable player.

"Bored, Sol?" asked I-No, getting on the seat beside Sol.

Sol didn't hear her.

"Sol?" sang I-No, poking Sol on the flesh seductively.

Sol took his eyes off the scenery outside the window and looked at I-No. After a long while, he said, "Get out of the seat."

"Aww, I thought you might want some company."

Sol took off his earphones.

"Not yours," said Sol directly. "This seat is taken."

"Oh really?" asked I-No, looking at the seat she was sitting on. "I don't see any names…"

"Excuse me," said a voice. "But do you mind? You are sitting in my place."

I-No looked up to see a pair of blue eyes. "You?"

Millia folded her arms.

"The one I'm reserving the seat for is here," said Sol. "Now go away."

"This old maid?" asked I-No. "But Sol!"

"Or I will make you." said Sol coldly.

I-No frowned and got up. "Fine!"

She stormed off and Millia sat down beside Sol. Ky got into the bus the last and picked up the microphone at the side of the driver's seat as the bus started to move out from the hostel's grounds.

"Bonjour, everyone," said Ky cheerfully. "I hope that…"

He yawned.

"Didn't sleep well, Ky-chan?" asked Dizzy in concern.

Ky smiled at Dizzy and said, "I slept late."

"Why?"

With the microphone in his hand, Ky said into it, "Because a certain goddamn bastard said that he would meet me in the Combat Room at midnight, I waited for him until 1.20am and he still didn't appear. Totally lack of manners…"

He scowled at Sol, who smirked back as if it was none of his business.

"Anyway," said Ky. "I hope you all will enjoy the outing for today, we will be there in an hour, bon voyage!"

He put back the mike and sat down on the empty seat in front of him, shooting deadly glances at Sol once in a while. Sol ignored him and concentrated on his music instead. Millia took out a magazine on cats and started reading.

"Wow! Mummy, Mummy! Look!" said Anji, jumping on his seat as he looked out of the window. "There are cars on the road! Did you see that? There are cars on the road!"

"Anji, sit down!" scolded Baiken. "It's not as if you haven't seen cars in your whole life! Put on your seat belt!"

Anji sat down and pulled out the long seat belt. But his hands were too short to put into the slot, in the end…

"Mummy, help me…"

Baiken turned just to see Anji's arms tangled up with the seatbelt.

Baiken rolled her eye. "You just can't get anything right…"

She then reached over to put on the seatbelt for Anji.

Ten minutes later…

Axl and Johnny were sharing a porn magazine when they heard Baiken shouting, "Kiske!"

They looked up to see Baiken waving frantically for Ky's attention.

"What the…" started Johnny.

"Get me a plastic bag, hurry up!"

"What happened?" asked Ky in shock.

"Oh be quiet, I'm reading." said Venom, his eyes on the book. (One might wonder how Venom read if his eyes were covered…)

Zappa looked up, his mini laptop opened on his lap. The screen was filled with words.

Johnny and Axl stood up and looked over the seats in front of them. All they saw was Anji looking extremely sick. His hand was on his mouth.

"Don't you dare to vomit on the floor right now!" ordered Baiken.

"… Uh oh." said Axl.

"I don't have a plastic bag!" said Ky and called, "Anyone here in the bus have one?"

"I have!" said Jam, digging into her bag and pulled out a plastic bag.

She shook it and looked at it carefully.

"Oops, there's a hole on it…"

"Who else have a bag?" asked Baiken, looking at Anji once in a while.

"Man, this is interesting!" said Johnny with interest.

Baiken turned and her eyes landed on Johnny's hat.

"Johnny…"

"What… Oh no, not my…"

Baiken snatched his hat, revealing his blond hair. "I will buy you a new one."

"Hey!" said Johnny, but it was no use.

As the sound of Anji vomiting into his hat travelled to his ears, Johnny sunk to his seat beside Axl.

"… You know what? I'm starting to hate kids." said Johnny to Axl.

Axl didn't answer. He just hummed as he read Johnny's magazine.

Zappa quickly returned to his laptop and typed into his diary: "Anji had just vomited on the bus… I didn't know that he could get carsick… this trip is getting interesting…"

* * *

It was a sunny day at the beach, with not a bit of darkness in the sky. The girls had already changed into their swimming attires (except for Dizzy and Baiken) and were now on the sand.

"Johnny! Johnny, look!" said May, showing off her orange swimsuit with a blue dolphin in front to Johnny. "How do I look?"

"Good." said Johnny automatically.

May blushed and said happily to April, "See? He likes it!"

"Let's go for a swim first before joining Axl and Bridget, May!" said April.

"Want to go for a swim, Johnny?" asked May, tugging Johnny's arm.

"No thanks, you go ahead." said Johnny, sitting down on a mat.

May and April ran off to the waters and Johnny looked around through his sunglasses at the people on the beach.

"I want to go and join Dizzy!" said Anji, jumping around with excitement. "Mummy, Mummy, hurry up!"

"Can't you just wait?" snapped Baiken, wiping herself with the suntan lotion. "Come over and let me put the lotion on you!"

"Wohoo!!" said Bridget, speeding on the road for rollerbladers and cyclists on his new rollerblades. His blond hair was tied back and was wearing a shirt over a pair of shorts, looking like a boy for the first time.

"Wait up!" yelled Axl, going after Bridget on his own rollerblades.

"Testament, are you learning?" asked Ky, a big bicycle beside him. He, Dizzy and Testament were standing outside the bicycle rental shop.

Testament looked at the bicycle and shook his head. "I'll pass."

"I will take this one!" said Dizzy, taking a bicycle that suited her height.

"Bien," said Ky and got on his bicycle. "Now get on."

"But Dizzy…" started Testament, looking uncertainly at the bicycle.

"Don't worry, Testament, Ky will be around to help me." said Dizzy and smiled at Ky. "Right, Ky?"

Ky blushed slightly and smiled back. "Oui."

"Oh great, if he acts like that with Sol around, he will get no end of it…" thought Johnny with amusement.

Johnny looked at the other direction and his eyes lit up. Millia was placing her mat on the sand. She was wearing a light blue bikini. Her blond hair fell forward and she quickly tucked it behind her ear elegantly.

"Now that's interesting." said Johnny, getting up.

He made his way to Millia.

"Hey there." sang Johnny and Millia looked up from adjusting her umbrella.

"Yes?" she asked, getting up.

"Nothing, nothing," said Johnny in his most charming voice. "Just wondering if you want to go for a stroll with me on the beach later in the evening."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, don't be so cold," said Johnny, leaning closer to Millia. "Kind of think of it, we haven't gone out before… want to go to the new café in the shopping street this Sunday?"

"No."

"What's the harm going out with me?" asked Johnny.

"Even if I want to, there's a person who won't let me." said Millia.

"Who?" asked Johnny, frowning. "Zato? Didn't you dump him?"

"I did."

"Then who? Axl? Don't worry about that idiot…"

Millia shook her head.

"No."

"Ky? No wait, I thought he's interested in Dizzy…"

"No."

"Then… don't tell me it's Venom."

"I will kill myself first if Venom is interested in me. And he's gay, remember?"

"Testament? No wait, he's interested in nothing else except protecting Dizzy… then…"

A hand placed on Johnny's shoulder and Johnny turned.

"What are you doing with Millia?" asked Sol darkly. He was wearing a pair of red swimming shorts. Even though his Fireseal wasn't with him, Sol still looked extremely dangerous.

Johnny tried to keep his cool and quickly said, "I was…um… trying to help Millia with her umbrella."

"If you are done, then go away." said Sol quietly.

"I'm done!" said Johnny and he ran off seventy miles per hour.

Sol rolled his eyes. "That bastard."

Johnny ducked behind the first rock he could find and breathe heavily.

"Great, out of all of the eligible guys in the hostel, she has to pick Sol as her new boyfriend…" he said and shook his head. "Guess I can't go near Millia anymore…"

* * *

"Oniisan!" said Anji merrily, waving his hand to get Ky's attention.

"Bonjour, Anji!" said Ky, smiling. "Ready to learn cycling?"

Anji nodded.

Ky looked at Anji's oversize T-shirt. "Um, I think you need to take off that shirt."

"Why?"

"It's too big," said Ky. "You can't wear it while learning to ride a bicycle."

"Okay," said Anji straightaway and took out his shirt, revealing himself in shorts only. "Ready!"

"Now he really looks like his adult self…" muttered Baiken.

"Will it be very hard, oniisan?" asked Anji as Ky gave him a bicycle for his size.

"Non non," said Ky, shaking his head. "See? Dizzy could at least get onto her bicycle and ride for a few…"

"Ahhhh!!"

CRASH

"Dizzy!"

(Ky sweatdrops)

"Um…" said Ky slowly and smiled uneasily at Anji. "Excusez-moi, I will be right back."

Immediately, he ran off to Dizzy, where Testament was fussing over her.

"Dizzy, are you all right?" asked Ky anxiously.

"How dare you let her learn such dangerous sport, human!" snapped Testament. "I will make you pay if she's heavily injured!"

"Testament, it's all right." said Dizzy slowly as she got up. "It's just a…"

"You are covered with bruises!" said Ky and carried her up. "Let me bring you to a bench, I will take care of your injuries…"

He then walked off with Dizzy in his arms. Testament was behind him, muttering about cycling being a killer sport.

"Looks like he won't be back in a while." commented Baiken and turned. "Oi!"

"Nani?" asked Anji innocently, his leg was already over the bicycle's seat, positioning himself to ride.

"I don't know how to teach you to cycle! You will fall down!" snapped Baiken.

"Never mind, Mummy," said Anji cheerfully. "I can learn on my own!"

"Anji!" said Baiken but it was too late.

Anji tried to step on the two pedals to ride and…

CRASH

Straightaway, Anji ended up into the flower bushes nearby.

"…Ouch." said Baiken finally.

She folded her arms. "See? Serves you right, I told you that you will fall down."

Silence.

"Oi, you all right?"

Anji remained lying among the bushes.

"Oi!" called Baiken.

No response.

Baiken's heart went cold and she leaned closer to Anji.

"Anji?"

And then…

"Gotcha!"

"Arrgghh!!" screamed Baiken in shock when Anji suddenly got up, his hands close. Leaves were among his brown messy hair.

"Anji Mito, you idiot! What are you doing?" scolded Baiken.

Anji ignored the cuts on his chest and arms that he got from his fall and showed Baiken his hands. "I caught it, Mummy!"

"What?"

"This!" he said, slowly opening his hands.

Straightaway, a tiny blue butterfly flew out of his hands. The butterfly flew around Anji and Anji smiled happily.

"See? See? It's beautiful!" said Anji, jumping in delight.

He went after the butterfly, trying to catch it again. But the butterfly didn't fly to Anji's reach, it just flew away quickly and out of sight.

Anji stopped jumping and pouted in disappointment.

"… Oi, Anji." said Baiken.

Anji turned.

"Don't you feel pain?" asked Baiken, poking Anji's wounds.

"WAAAAHHHH!! MUMMY, THEY HURT!"

"Idiot…" muttered Baiken.

* * *

"Wei, lunch is ready!" called Jam, waving to the residents of the hostel.

"So anyway," said Johnny to other girls on the beach. His wet surfboard under his arm. "I'm now the Captain of the Jellyfish Pirates. You can call me "Studmaster" if you want to…"

As the girls were obviously impressed, Johnny made a movement of pushing his hair back, looking as suave as possible.

"Well, it's not easy flying around, but I'm used to it…"

"Johnny! What are you doing?" asked May loudly, a slight jealousy in her voice. "Lunch is ready!"

"Who's that?" asked one of the girls.

"Um… just one of the girls that work in my ship." said Johnny uneasily. "So sorry ladies, I have to go for lunch. I might go for another round of surfing later. See you around."

He winked at them and the girls squealed in excitement. Johnny turned and walked to where the rest of the residents were.

"Who are they, Johnny?" asked May, frowning.

"Just some girls." said Johnny and looked at the boxes. "Hmm, cheese hotdogs."

I- No was about to take a carton of orange juice when another hand came and took it at the same time. She looked up and snapped, "Let go, old maid."

Millia frowned. "I saw it first."

I- No smirked. "I should be the one saying that."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Sol first."

"So? He dumped you, didn't he? He has the right to date anyone now."

"I think it's the other way round. I dumped him."

"Like I would believe that."

"Che, women…" muttered Sol as he listened to I-No and Millia arguing in the background.

"Oi, don't you think you should stop them, buddy?" asked Axl, munching on his mash potato.

"Why should I? A total waste of time." said Sol before he drank his beer.

"But I-No is taking out her guitar." said Axl and straightaway, Sol put his beer down.

"Enough." said Sol simply and he made his way to the two ladies, who were now going into combat mode, which was pretty amusing for Axl, because both ladies were wearing bikinis.

A few minutes later, Sol came back, with his hand on Millia's shoulder. I-No was left sulking in the background.

"Now sit down and stay out of trouble." said Sol, pushing Millia down on the seat.

"But that I-No…" started Millia as Sol sat down beside her and picked up his beer again.

"I don't care."

"Anji, you dirty the table and you are going to clean it up later by yourself, you hear me?" said Baiken, looking at the mess Anji had made while eating his bento.

Anji nodded.

"What happened to you, little Anji?" asked Zappa.

"I fall down." said Anji. "Because I try to learn to ride a bicycle, then I fall down."

"Oh… well, your injuries aren't as bad as Dizzy's…" said Zappa, looking at Dizzy, who was trying to stop Testament and Ky from getting food for her. Her arms and legs were covered with plasters.

Anji swallowed his food. "I'm done."

Then he took a piece of tissue paper and wiped the crumbs and grains of rice off the table, making the place messier.

"All right all right," said Baiken straightaway. "I will clean it up, you go away."

Anji got off the table and ran to May. "May-chan!"

"What is it?" asked May.

"I want your materials."

"Okay…" said May and handed Anji a few things.

"Thank you!" said Anji and he ran off to the waters.

"Anji, what are you doing?" called Baiken and the girls looked up to the little boy.

"I want to make a big big sandcastle!" said Anji excitedly and he scooped a pail of water from the sea. "Wah, it's so heavy…"

"A sandcastle? That's interesting," said Axl and got up. "Oi, let me help you, kid!"

He ran to Anji and together, they carried the pail a distance away from the sea and poured it onto the sand.

"Let us make the biggest sandcastle ever!"

Bridget got up as well. "I haven't build sandcastles for ages… I want to help too!"

"Want to join them, May?" asked April.

"No way," said May carefully, glancing at Johnny as she spoke. "Making sandcastles is rather childish…"

"Then I'm going." said April, running off to Axl, Bridget and Anji.

"Reminds me of my childhood, really…" said Johnny and grinned. "No harm going back to it again."

He got up and made his way to the group.

"Ah! Johnny, I'm coming too!" said May quickly and got up. "I err, changed my mind!"

"I want to help too!" said Dizzy and ran off before Testament could stop her.

Testament sighed and he went after Dizzy to the sand.

"Wah, I'm going to get more tools!" said Jam and she ran off to the bus.

Ky remained in his place for a while, watching his friends making the sandcastle when he saw Axl and Anji arguing about what kind of castle to make.

"Oi, oi, stop it!" said Ky, making his way towards the two. "Let me ask you, what size is your castle…"

Then Ky was into the making as well. Soon, almost all of the Guilty Gear Hostel residents were making the sandcastle. Some volunteered to carry water back and fro from the sea to the 'construction site'.

First, Ky drew a huge rectangle on the sand, indicating how big the sandcastle should be and he assigned everyone an area to work on the castle. Soon, everyone was working.

Axl was making a tower when a ball flew out of nowhere and smashed it. He turned around and yelled, "Oi, you brats! If I see this ball again and I will throw it far to the sea!"

Johnny whistled as he wet the sand with a pail of water.

May was walking around, picking up tiny seashells that were suitable for the sandcastle.

"Mummy, Mummy!" said Anji, tugging Baiken's arm. "I need you to help me on this! The tower keeps collapsing!"

"Because you didn't add enough water, that's why." said Baiken and she kneeled down beside Anji.

Zappa was shoveling the sand with a shovel when…

"KKKIIYYYAAAHHHH!! Hee hee hee, I'm going to ruin your cassstttttllleeee!!"

"Somebody get Zappa out of here before he ruins the castle, sil'vous plait!" said Ky frantically.

Straightaway, Johnny went to the S-Ko possessed Zappa with his surfboard. He ducked Zappa's attacks and…

WHACK

"Done!" said Johnny and dragged Zappa away, a bump on the latter's head. He blew his surfboard as if he had just used a gun.

Axl looked at the pile of sand in front of him and called, "We need more helpers!"

Then, Venom dumped a bucketful of sand at his feet.

"Oi, watch where you are putting the sand!"

"You didn't tell me where to dump it." said Venom and he walked off with the empty bucket.

"You blind bat!" yelled Axl and he looked back at the 'site'. Obviously, more people were needed to make the gigantic castle.

He looked around and found Sol, smoking under a tree. Grinning, he ran to him.

"Oi, Sol, come over and help us!"

"No way. Total waste of time…" said Sol.

"Oh come on, you have nothing better to do anyway…" said Axl, pulling Sol but Sol refused to budge.

"… All right, I think I still have a picture of you in an elementary school trip, with your shorts…" said Axl and Sol crushed his cigarette.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Axl smiled but didn't say anything.

"… Tell me what I should do." said Sol finally.

* * *

A few hours later, the castle already had its shape. Johnny and Axl were flattening the sides with smoothers, dripping them into pails once in a while.

Bridget and May were now placing seashells together gently on the castle, making sure that they were in the right places.

Millia was scraping the extra sand off the roof with a scraper, trying to keep her hair away from the castle at the same time. Jam was doing the other side.

Ky was carefully making rectangular holes on the castle with a paintbrush, making them to look like rooms, while Venom was placing toothpicks in front of some of them, making bars.

Dizzy was happily placing flags on the towers and Testament was beside her, trying to make the flags out of coloured paper and toothpicks.

"Man, it's hot…" grumbled Sol as he pushed another pile of sand to the 'site' with a wheelbarrow.

"I don't want to hear complains, Sol." sang Axl as he used the smoother and examined his work. "Perfect."

"Geh." said Sol.

"Wait, it's lopsided over there!" called Ky as he looked around. "No wait, you can't put the toothpicks there, Venom! This is not a prison, mind you!"

"Noisy boy-scout…"

"Oi!" yelled Ky, turning around. "Don't you think I won't hear that! I haven't settled the scores with you yet!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oi, if you two want to fight, go elsewhere!" said Baiken angrily.

Sol looked up. "Wait, why does he get to rest? It's his sandcastle!"

Baiken shifted her single arm, trying not to let the sleeping Anji off her back. "He has already done a lot."

"No way," said Sol loudly. "He said he wanted to make a sandcastle, he couldn't just sleep like that…"

"You wake Anji up and I will murder you!" said Baiken fiercely.

Sol went silent.

Baiken then walked off, with Anji sleeping soundly on her back and under her arm.

Sol and Ky looked at each other.

"You know what? I think Baiken will make a good mother in the future." said Ky.

"I actually have to agree with you on that."

* * *

A few more hours later…

"Hurry up!"

"I'm back! Wait, why do I have a bump on my head? Who did this to me? Did I hit myself?"

"Err… Zappa, no…. a… a… coconut fell onto your head when you were shoveling! Yeah, that's it!"

"Wait, I have to place the flags there!"

"Too much bars, I told you it's not a prison!"

"Are we done?"

"Too little sand over there! Sol!"

"Get it yourself, boy scout!"

"Get a bit of water here!"

And then, when the sun was setting…

"Are we done? Done?"

Dizzy placed the last flag and she ran to the rest of the residents. She looked at the work and slowly, she smiled with the rest.

"Yes! We did it!" they yelled and cheered.

"Where's that boy?" asked Johnny.

"Oi Anji!" called Axl.

By that time, Anji already woke up from his nap. Baiken took Anji's hand and he walked to the residents, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The residents were blocking his view of the castle, all smiling mysteriously.

"Ready to see the castle, Anji?" asked Ky kindly.

Anji nodded.

"Ready guys?" asked Ky and said, "1, 2, 3!"

Straightaway, the residents stood aside, presenting a gigantic, Cinderella-type castle. It was gigantic, even bigger than little Anji. There were towers with different flags, tiny windows and doors. Seashells were placed neatly on the walls. Pictures were craved as well and to Anji's delight, most of them were pictures of butterflies.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Anji and he went to the castle, looking at it in awe. "You all made it?"

"You made a part of it too, remember?" asked Axl, ruffling Anji's hair. "Come on, let me give you a grand tour…There're the stables… and there is the king's chamber… I don't know why the king doesn't sleep with the queen, but anyway… That's the picture of the princess…"

"I carved that." said Johnny proudly.

Anji walked with Axl for the 'tour', still impressed with the gigantic sandcastle.

"So? What do you think?" asked Axl.

"I love it, I love it!" said Anji, jumping up and down. "Mummy! Mummy! I want to bring it home!"

"You can't bring a sandcastle home, Anji." said Baiken.

"Why?"

"It's made of sand, remember?"

"Oh…" Anji looked slightly disappointed.

"But we can take a photo of it and bring the photo home!" said Jam quickly.

Before anyone could answer, Jam went to her bag and took out a camera. "Come on, let's take a picture with our masterpiece!"

Everyone agreed and…

"Stand aside, boy scout!"

"I got here first!"

"Venom, go away. This is Sol's place."

"No, YOU go away, Rage."

"Johnny, stand here!"

"Mummy, I want to stand here!"

After a few pushing and shoving, the residents of Guilty Gear finally found their places and not blocking the castle. Jam adjusted the camera on the rock and quickly ran to the rest.

5, 4…

"Everyone says 'Slash'!" called Ky.

"Slash!" shouted everyone and SNAP.

* * *

On the bus back to the hostel… Axl was playing billiards on his DS 600. Johnny was reading his porn magazine again. Zappa was typing the day's events into his laptop diary. Venom was reading. Millia was asleep, her head on Sol's shoulder. Sol didn't seem to mind at all. Ky was reading at the tableware section of the furniture shop sales guide. I-No was listening to music. The rest were either sleeping or looking at the scenery outside the window.

"Oi, Anji, still feeling pain?" asked Baiken, indicating Anji's wounds.

Anji shook his head and smiled. "Mummy…"

"What?"

"Today is very fun."

"… I guess."

Anji smiled widely and snuggled against Baiken.

"Oi, Anji…" said Baiken but Anji refused to get off.

"Oh I give up... you little idiot."

Slowly, Baiken smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

Have anyone read this Guilty Gear manga called "Running Wild!! The Greatest Swordmaster in the Universe" by Yumeji Kirifu? If not, go download it through the link in my profile, the main characters are Anji and Ky (Sol is just camero appearance), it's hilarious!

Chapter 7

Room 34

"There is some progress," said Yaone the next day when Baiken asked her for the solution for Anji's condition. "So far I only know that one of the ingredients that could to change him back is the Chinese ginseng root schnapps…"

"Give him that then." said Baiken.

Yaone shook her head quickly. "It's still in experimental process, I test it on one of the baby mice and they change to adult mice straightaway, but only physically. They are still babies mentally."

"Oh well, he's already behaving like a kid when he's an adult anyway…"

"That's different," said Yaone. "You want him to behave like a retard?"

"… Well, hurry up, he can't stay like that forever." said Baiken and turned around. "Anji, don't touch that!"

Anji froze, his hand inches away from the beaker filled with shiny blue liquid.

"Okay, I need more of his blood."

"Not again!" said Baiken. "How much more of his blood you want?"

Yaone shrugged helplessly. "I used up his blood yesterday. If only I have the potion that caused all this, then I won't need his blood…"

* * *

Anji followed Baiken to the canteen and found Axl and Johnny, drinking.

"Drinking in broad daylight?" asked Baiken. "You two have nothing better to do?"

"That's right," said Johnny, swinging his can of beer. "We have nothing to do. Because all my porn videos have been erased."

"And Johnny needs time to get new ones." said Axl, grinning.

Then, he said, "Oh yeah, here you go, Anji."

He picked up his DS and handed it to Anji. "Give it back to me when you are done playing."

"Thank you!" said Anji, taking the machine.

He looked at the beer with interest. "Is it really that good to drink?"

"Good," said Johnny. "Even your mummy likes to drink."

"Excuse me," said Baiken. "I drink sake, not beer."

"Both have alcohol," said Johnny. "Same thing."

"Give me a bit." said Anji.

Johnny shifted a can of beer to Anji.

"Arigato, oniisan!"

"Oi!" snapped Baiken.

"Joking." sang Johnny and shifted the can away. "You must wait until you are 20… err, at least you were over 20 a few days ago…"

"Anji doesn't even drink when he's an adult." said Baiken.

"Well, that's true…anyway, if Ky sees us giving you alcohol, he will probably start his preaching again, I just hate preaching…" said Axl.

"I don't understand, what are they talking about, Mummy?" asked Anji.

"Don't bother," said Baiken and took Anji's hand. "Let's go."

"But I want to drink a bit!" wailed Anji.

"Wait until you are older." said a voice and straightaway, a hand reached out and took a can of beer from Axl's share.

"Oi!" said Axl.

"You owe me," said Sol and he opened the can to drink. "Forcing me to make a sandcastle with that boy-scout…"

"Oh give me a bit, please!" said Anji.

All three guys looked at Anji and said, "No."

"Only adults can drink." said Axl, sticking out his tongue playfully and continue to drink. "Ah, this is so good…"

Sol drank his can of beer as if he was drinking plain water. Johnny, on the other hand, drank slowly, savoring every single drop.

Anji pouted and Baiken practically had to use all of her arm's strength to pull him away from the three drinking males.

* * *

Evening

Anji was playing Axl's DS when Baiken took a new bottle of sake from her mini fridge and sat down.

"What are you doing, Mummy?" asked Anji curiously.

"Drinking."

"What is this?" asked Anji, pointing at the sake bottle.

"Sake."

"Does this have alcohol?" asked Anji with interest.

"Yes."

"Can I drink?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You heard what Johnny and Axl said, you could only drink when you are older." said Baiken, pouring out the sake into the glass.

"Hah…" groaned Anji.

"Stop groaning and go back to your game." said Baiken and drank her sake. "Now this is good…"

Anji pouted and went back to the DS. From time to time, he glanced at Baiken, who kept on drinking until there's only half left in the bottle.

When she was done, Baiken kept the bottle into the fridge.

"I'm going for shower, coming, Anji?"

No response.

"Anji?"

Baiken looked and found Anji sleeping soundly, the DS under his hands. Rolling her eye, Baiken removed the DS and took out his glasses.

"I guess he will be okay by himself." she muttered and she left the room with the towel in her hand.

Once the door was closed, Anji opened his eyes. He got up and went to look for his glasses, which was on the table. Quickly, he put them on.

He then walked to the fridge and opened it. Smiling in delight and he carried out the bottle of sake.

"Wah, there is so much…" said Anji and sat down.

He removed the cork from the bottle and smelt the fragrance.

"Smells so nice… Mummy is such a meanie… what's the harm of drinking a bit?"

* * *

"Fine, so there're no videos, at least we could see that photobook of Leah Dizon!" said Axl cheerfully as he and Johnny went up the stairs. "How hot is she?"

"Very hot." said Johnny. "She's popular back in Japan in the 21st century… she's sexy in her bikinis…"

"Okay, I'm drooling…" said Axl and he stopped.

"Oi, is your door supposed to be opened?"

"Huh?" asked Johnny and he looked at his door. It was wide open.

"I forgot to lock it when you asked me to go for a drink just now, but it…"

Johnny went to his door and looked in.

"ARRRRGGHHHH!!"

Axl rushed after Johnny. "What the bloody hell…"

The room was in a mess. Photobooks of sexy models were all over the place, torn. A guitar was on the floor, its strings broken.

"Oh no, not this!" groaned Johnny, picking up his guitar. "This is a replica of John Lennon's guitar!"

"And your photobooks…" muttered Axl.

Johnny turned his head and gasped in horror. "My Leah! Who did this?"

He put down his guitar and looked miserably at the torn pages of his photobooks. He was closed to tears as he held his pages to his chest.

"May?" suggested Axl, picking up a page.

"She doesn't like me to go near other girls, but she won't wreck my guitar." said Johnny slowly. "Oh my poor poor Leah…"

"Oi, Johnny?"

"What?"

"Look at this." said Axl, pointing at something on the floor.

Johnny turned to see a childish scrawl that said: "I am Anji Mito!", written by a permanent marker on his wooden plank floorboard.

"Anji? What was Baiken doing?" demanded Johnny.

Then, they heard Millia screaming from her room. All they heard was the words "Get off me, please!"

Straightaway, Axl and Johnny ran out. The door of Room 16 opened as well and Sol looked out.

"What the…"

"Oh, I thought that it was you and Millia fighting." said Johnny, trying not to show his disappointment.

Sol stared at Johnny, and went to Millia's room. Looking in, he called, "Oi, Millia! What… huh?"

Axl and Johnny looked in and their jaws dropped.

Little Anji was hugging Millia tightly around the chest, his face was red and his eyes looked dazed. Millia was on the bed and she had her hands on Anji, trying to get the boy off without using the power of her hair.

"Oh my…" started Johnny.

"He's so lucky." said Axl with envy.

"Oi, Anji!" yelled Sol, running towards the two. "Get off from her!"

Anji looked at Sol and wrapped his arms around Millia tighter. "Don't want! I want my Mummy, you go away!"

"He thinks that I'm Baiken," said Millia. "I can't get him off."

"Mummy, I want to sleep…" sang Anji.

Millia laughed helplessly. "Anji, Anji, you can't sleep like this, just get off from me…"

"I want you to hug me as I sleep, Mummy…" said Anji, giggling madly.

"What's with him?" asked Sol, looking at Anji.

Millia shook her head. "Anji just came into my room and called me 'Mummy', I don't know…"

"What? Are you going to let him to hold you forever?" asked Sol, pointing at Anji.

Anji jumped at Sol's loud voice and cried, "Mummy, he's scary!"

Axl and Johnny laughed loudly at Anji's words. Then, they shut up when Sol turned and glared at them.

"Mummy, I don't want him here! Mummy!" said Anji as he cried.

"I think he's drunk or something," said Millia. "Look at his face…"

Anji sniffled and groaned. "Mummy, my head hurts…"

"Um, it's okay, Anji, Mummy will get something for you…" said Millia slowly.

Without warning, Sol grabbed Anji roughly from Millia.

"Sol!" exclaimed Millia.

Anji screamed and kicked, but Sol ignored him. Turning him around and holding him by the collar, Sol sniffed the smell that Anji had on his body. "Sake."

"Sake?" asked everyone in unison.

"Baiken gives him sake to drink?" asked Johnny in amazement.

At the word 'Sake', Anji's eyes lit up. "I want sake! I want sake! I want!!"

"No more sake for you, idiot!" said Sol firmly.

Anji turned around and looked at Sol with his blank eyes. Then, without warning, he kicked Sol, right where it hurt the most.

"Eeow!" shouted Sol as he let go.

"Anji!"

"He's dead." said Johnny and Axl.

They watched in amusement as Sol jumped around in pain. He then landed onto Millia's bed and lay there. Turning his head, he scowled at Anji. "You brat…" he gasped and groaned.

"Sol, are you all right?" asked Millia as she rushed to him.

Sol groaned in frustration. Cold sweat was breaking out from his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"Do I look all right? Now don't talk to me…" he closed his eyes and lay his head on Millia's pillow. "Oh I'm going to murder that kid…"

"Axl, Johnny, get Baiken, hurry!" said Millia as she tried to calm Sol down.

"Mummy!" said Anji. "I want sake!"

"Um, later, Anji!" said Millia and turned to the two friends. "Hurry up!"

"Where is she?" asked Johnny.

"In the shower room, I think."

"And get a punishment, again?" asked Axl.

"I don't want to scrub the shower room again." said Johnny.

"This is an emergency! Now go!" said Millia and turned to Sol. "Don't move, Sol, you will be fine…"

"You heard," said Johnny, grinning at Axl. "It's an emergency."

"Ky won't murder us for that, let's go!" said Axl and they ran off.

Anji stuck out his tongue at Sol and he walked off.

"Anji!" cried Millia and was about to go after him when she remembered Sol. Turning around, she checked up on Sol and found that he had passed out in pain. Caught between Sol and Anji, she didn't know whom to go for first.

In the end, she decided to go after Anji. Sol would be fine by himself, I-No wouldn't come into her room for him anyway…

* * *

Ky opened his door curiously, wondering what was the commotion about when he saw Anji, staggering.

"Anji, what are you doing?" asked Ky.

Anji looked up. Smiling widely, he waved. "Oniisan!"

"Wha…" Ky picked up Anji. "What's with your face? Why is it so red?"

"Ky!" exclaimed Millia, running towards Ky. "Anji is…"

Anji coughed, and then…

He vomited, right onto Ky's "Vive le France" T-Shirt.

"Mon dieu!" said Ky, letting go of Anji. "Anji!"

"Uh oh." said Millia and she muttered a curse in Russian.

"Oh my shirt! C'est horrible!" said Ky, tugging his shirt. "This is my favourite! And I have just showered!"

Anji stood unsteadily for a while before he vomited again on the floor.

"Mummy, I don't feel so good…"

"Stand there, don't move!" said Millia when she smelt the revolting smell of the vomit on the floor. Soon, she remembered the blood and the smell of the dead bodies... all those people she had killed during her days as an assassin….

Feeling her stomach turned, she turned and ran off to the nearest room, which was Bridget's room.

Millia banged onto Bridget's door. He opened his door and straightaway, Millia ran in to his toilet and Bridget could hear the Russian ex-assassin throwing up in the toilet bowl. Bridget looked out and found Ky looking miserably his shirt and Anji staring at the vomit on the floor.

"Anji, I will clean it up, don't worry!" said Ky as he took off his shirt slowly.

Ky was about to go and get some recycled newspaper when the phone rang in his room. Quickly, he went to pick it up.

"This is Ky Kiske, who is this?" he asked as he threw his shirt into the sink of his toilet.

"Ky! Come over to the ladies' shower room! Johnny and Axl are here!" yelled Jam over the phone.

"Jam, no!" said May frantically in the background.

"Jam, I think they…" started another voice.

"Is that Dizzy?" asked Ky.

"Yes!" said Jam. "Dizzy, May and I are all here!"

"That two bastards!" exploded Ky. "Hang in there, I'm coming over! How dare they!"

Ky hang up. Grabbing another shirt from his closet and his Thunderseal, he jumped over the vomit and ran off in top speed, steam coming out from his ears.

"Dizzy, I'm coming! Ne vous inquietez pas!" he yelled as he disappeared down the stairs.

Bridget looked away from Ky and to Anji, who looked back at him with sad eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

He then cried.

"Don't cry, little Anji." said Bridget quickly.

Anji continued to cry.

Bridget took out his yo-yo and started to play. "Look at this, Anji! Look!"

Anji looked at Bridget's brilliant stunts and blinked. He sniffled.

"Why don't I get another shirt for you?" asked Bridget, continued to play with the yo-yo.

Anji shook his head. "I don't want. I want to drink more sake…"

"Drink?"

Bridget looked at Anji's red face and understood everything, even though he didn't know how Anji got drunk in the first place.

"You need a change of clothes, really…"

The door of Room 13 opened and Testament looked out. "Did I just hear Ky Kiske yelling something about Dizzy?"

"It's nothing, I guess…" said Bridget. "Testament, can Anji use your toilet?"

Testament looked at Anji and curled his lip in disgust at the vomit.

"… My room doesn't have a toilet," said Testament. "I don't need one. What happened to yours?"

"It's taken." said Bridget and as if to prove his words, Millia could be heard throwing up again in his toilet.

"Jam and Dizzy aren't here… use Chipp's." said Testament and he walked to Room 15. "I think he didn't lock when he left…"

He opened it.

"Testament, can you carry Anji off the floor? I'm too young and short to carry him…" said Bridget.

"Tell him to walk."

"He can't, look at his feet."

Testament looked at Anji and sighed. Walking over, he squatted down and looked at Anji. "What happened to you, human child?"

Anji shrugged.

Testament held out his arms. "Don't you vomit on me. Let's go for shower."

"I don't want to shower." said Anji, backing away.

"You have to."

"I don't want!" said Anji, running off, but not in a straight line.

"Eew." said Bridget, looking at the dirty, sticky and wet footprints on the well-polished oak floor.

"Stop!" yelled Testament, running after Anji.

Then, Anji hit his face right onto Axl's door. Immediately, he fell back to the floor with a loud bang.

(Testament sweatdropped)

"Got you!" said Testament, grabbing hold of Anji.

"I don't want!"

The door of Room 24 opened and Zappa looked out. "Excuse me but will you keep it down? I'm trying to…"

Zappa looked at the dirty footprints on the floor and at Anji, who was struggling in Testament's arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" said Testament and he marched off, with Anji screaming, "I don't wanttt!!"

Looking at the huge mess, Zappa thought for a while and smiled, "I think I will clean it up."

He then went back to his room for a mop.

* * *

Chipp's room was in a mess. Comics and ninja stuff were all over the floor. The bed was unmade and there was dust in the room.

Stepping over the things, Testament placed Anji in the toilet and connected the hose to the water tap provided. He removed Anji's shirt and turned on the tap.

Anji screamed as the cold and strong force of water hit him. "Wahh!! I don't want water on my head! I don't want! I don't want!"

He ran, trying to get away from the water, but Testament grabbed hold of him. "It's okay! It's just water!"

Anji screamed and shouted, not hearing Testament at all. Quickly, Testament turned off the tap and Anji calmed down.

Testament tried to look for a bar of soap near the sink, but he didn't find any.

"Doesn't Chipp use soap…" muttered Testament and got up. "You stay here, I'm going to get some soap…"

He stepped out of the toilet and was about to get out of the room when he saw a bottle of test-tube with green liquid on Chipp's bedside table. It was near empty.

"What is this?" said Testament slowly, picking up the test-tube. "Is this soap? No…"

He opened the test-tube and sniffed it. "Smells weird… Wait, didn't Chipp say that…"

"Testament! Here's a shirt for Anji!" called Bridget and quickly, Testament put the test-tube into his pocket.

* * *

After a quick wash, Testament took Chipp's towel (which was stiff due to the long absence of its owner) and dried Anji. By that time, Anji's face had already gone back to his original colour.

"My head hurts." said Anji.

"Then go to sleep." said Testament, steering Anji out of Chipp's room.

They went to Baiken's room and knocked. But Baiken hadn't returned.

"Oh well, guess you have to sleep elsewhere…" said Testament, turning around. "Anji?"

Anji was gone.

"Oh no, where has he gone this time?" said Testament.

"He went to your room." said Zappa, who was now spraying the floor with spray can.

Testament went to his room and found Anji, out cold on his bed. Testament sighed and folded his arms.

"Really now…"

* * *

Ky appeared at the stairs, with Johnny, Axl and Baiken behind him.

"Why didn't you two just call for Baiken from the outside?" asked Ky.

"We tried!" said Johnny.

"No you didn't!" snapped Baiken. "You two just ran in!"

"Shower room duty!" said Ky loudly.

"Not again!" groaned Axl and Johnny.

"And I'm going to install phones outside the men's and ladies' shower rooms…" said Ky. "Can't barge in like that all the time…"

"So? Where is that idiot?" asked Baiken.

"In Millia's room." said Johnny and knocked on Room 17. "Oi, Millia! We bought Baiken!"

No response.

"Millia!"

"Wait, I think Anji has gone to…" started Ky when the door opened.

Sol looked out. "Shut up," he snapped. "Millia is sleeping."

"Where's Anji?" asked Axl.

"How would I know?" asked Sol, closing the door behind him. "I woke up and found Millia sleeping beside me. That little brat has gone elsewhere."

As Sol talked to Axl, Johnny looked over Sol's shoulder, trying to see what did Millia looks like when she was sleeping.

Swiftly, Sol turned and grabbed Johnny's collar. "What are you looking at?" he growled.

"Nothing," said Johnny. "Just that Millia has very nice…"

Sol tightened his grip on Johnny's collar.

"… curtains." ended Johnny and smiled.

Sol let go of Johnny and the latter sighed in relief.

"Like I said," said Ky. "I think he's in my room. I left him outside my room just now…"

They made their way to Room 10.

On the way to Ky's room, Axl leaned forward and whispered in Sol's ear teasingly: "How is it down there?"

Sol frowned and pulled up Axl's collar with one hand. "You want to try it?"

"Erm, no thank you." said Axl, smiling nervously.

Johnny shifted away, trying not to be Sol's target again.

"Che." said Sol and let go of Axl.

"Wait," said Baiken to Ky. "I want to check something…"

She opened her room and looked in. "That idiot!"

"What?" asked Ky.

Baiken walked in and picked up an empty bottle. "He drank my half bottle of sake!"

"No wonder." said Johnny.

Quickly, Ky went to open his room. There was no one.

"He isn't here either…" said Ky, closing the door. "Where is he?"

He looked down and said, "Who cleaned up the floor?"

The door of Room 11 opened and Bridget looked out, saying, "You are back! That's good... by the way, Zappa cleaned up the floor."

"That's wonderful!" said Ky. "I'm going to thank him later…"

"What happened to the floor?" asked Johnny.

"Nothing, just that Anji threw up onto the floor just now," said Ky and smiled. "But it's all has been taken care of, isn't it?"

"Where's Anji?" asked Baiken.

"I think he's with Testament." said Bridget and looked at the group. "Has any of you seen Millia? She threw up in my toilet, seems pretty bad…"

"She threw up?" asked Sol. "I thought Boy Scout just said that Anji threw up?"

Bridget nodded and said, "And then she ran into my room and vomited in my toilet."

Sol was still. Then he turned and walked back to Millia's room.

"What's with her…" he muttered and opened the door again.

As Sol closed the door behind him, Johnny said, "Why can't I do that to the girls I want…"

Ky went to Room 13 and knocked. "Testament?"

The door opened and Testament looked out. "What?"

"Is Anji with you?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Baiken pushed Testament aside. "Anji Mito you idiot! Get out of here now!"

Testament pulled Baiken away quickly. He placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh…"

"Wha…"

"He's having a headache. He's now sleeping." said Testament.

Sure enough, Anji was sleeping soundly on Testament's bed.

"How did he end up in your room anyway?" asked Baiken.

"Long story." said Testament, bending down and shook Anji. "Anji? Anji, time to wake up."

Anji turned over, his eyes remained shut.

"Anji!"

Anji opened his eyes and groaned. "My head hurts…"

"You little idiot…" growled Baiken.

"When he changes back to normal, I'm going to ask him to pay for what he has done to my things." said Johnny.

"Next time," said Ky to Baiken. "Keep your alcohol out of his reach."

"He was sleeping! Anyway, it's their fault! They tempted Anji to drink!" snapped Baiken, pointing at Johnny and Axl.

"We didn't!" said Axl and Johnny.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Want a fight?" said Baiken.

"Bring it on!" said Axl.

"You wait, I'm getting my sword!"

"Mon dieu, stop it!" said Ky.

"You shut up! I'm not through with you yet, how could you leave Anji by himself just now?" demanded Baiken.

"I didn't mean to! Jam called me about these two idiots in the shower room!" said Ky in protest. "Anyway, Bridget was there!"

"Did you even ask Bridget to look after him?"

"Err… non."

"Baka!"

"What!" asked Ky. "If Johnny and Axl didn't go into the shower room…"

"Millia asked us to!"

"She didn't ask you to go straight into the room, did she?" asked Ky.

"Oh come on, you humans, stop it!" said Testament loudly.

"My head really hurts!" wailed Anji.

The door of Room 17 opened and Sol roared, "Shut the f- - - ing hell up, or I will use my Fireseal on all of you!"

Silence as Sol slammed the door shut.

"By the way, I found this." said Testament, taking out the test-tube. "I believe this is what Chipp uses on Anji to turn him into a boy."

Baiken took the test-tube and looked at it carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"In Chipp's room."

"Well, it's worth a try," said Baiken, taking away the test-tube. "I will send it to Yaone for testing."

"Mummy, what's going on?" groaned Anji. "Why am I here?"

Everyone sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

Chapter 8

A week had passed quickly and Yaone still had not found the cure for Anji.

"I tested it on my mice and what happened? They changed back into adult mice for only a day. I need a permanent cure…"

It was just another day in the hostel. May and Dizzy had dragged Anji out for a ball game. Laughing merrily, the three of them played on the small court that the hostel had.

"Get it, Anji!" called Dizzy, throwing out the ball.

Anji leaped to get the ball, but it flew over his head and landed into the line of thick bushes that surrounded the court.

"Ahhh," said May. "Look what you did, Dizzy!"

"Sorry!" said Dizzy. "Let me go and bring it back…"

"I will go!" volunteered Anji and he ran off to the bushes.

Anji looked at the ground for the ball, but he didn't see it. Finally, he reached the other side of the bushes and found himself facing the hostel.

"Eh… where is it?" muttered Anji.

"Are you looking for this?"

Anji looked up and found Millia, holding the ball.

"Ah, yes!"

Smiling slightly, Millia gave the ball to Anji.

"Arigato!" said Anji politely as he took the ball. "You want to come and play with us?"

Millia shook her head and sat down on the bench nearby. She crossed her legs and stared at the hostel, thinking about something.

"… Are you okay?" asked Anji innocently.

Millia blinked and looked at Anji. She then smiled and shook her head.

"I'm… just thinking."

"About what?"

Millia stared at Anji. "You want to know?"

Anji nodded.

Millia sighed and said, "Actually this Sunday is my birthday."

"Oh!" said Anji and said cheerfully. "Happy birthday!"

"There's nothing to be happy about."

"… Eh? Why?"

"I have forgotten how my parents celebrated my birthday when I was a child. Then when I entered the Assassins… I mean, when I went to a… um, school, the people there never celebrate my birthday. I spent my birthday killing… I mean, I spent my birthday like any other day."

"Every year?"

"Every year." said Millia, nodding. "Now that my birthday is coming, I can't help feeling a little depressed… keep thinking about how I spent my past birthdays…"

"Oh…"

Millia got up and brushed the dust off her skirt. "Well, I guess I will go now. Bye."

"Bye!" said Anji, waving as Millia left.

Soon after the blonde left, Anji heard Dizzy and May calling for him.

"Anji! Anji!"

"Where did he go?"

"I'm here!" called Anji, running back into the bushes.

When he reached Dizzy and May, he asked straightaway, "May-chan, Dizzy-chan, how do you celebrate your birthday?"

"Eh?" asked Dizzy and May.

"Just tell me."

"Hmm, for mine…" said Dizzy slowly and smiled. "Once Testament gathered all of the animals in the grove and let me played with them the whole day…"

"And for mine," said May in excitement. "Johnny always gives me a bouquet of flowers! Sometimes he will dance with me, sometimes we will hold a big party in the Mayship…"

"So Testament celebrates your birthday," said Anji to Dizzy and turned to May. "And Johnny celebrates yours."

Silence.

"Well, you could say that." said Dizzy and May finally.

"So there must be a boy to celebrate a birthday…" said Anji slowly.

"Err, no, it's not that…" said Dizzy, shaking her head.

But Anji had already run off, saying, "I got it!"

"Anji!" cried the two girls.

* * *

Anji ran to the canteen and looked around for the person that he had in mind, but all he saw was Ky talking to Jam at the stall.

"Oniisan!" called Anji, running to Ky.

"Hi there, Anji," said Ky, smiling. "What's up?"

"Have you seen that oniisan with long brown hair and a red thing around his head?"

"Wha…Oh." said Ky, his smile fading. "That will be Sol."

Anji nodded.

"No, haven't seen him. Even if he's around, I don't really want him to be in my sight…"

"Oh… thank you anyway!" said Anji and he ran off.

"Out of all the guys in the hostel, he has to go and find that one, wonder what's up…" said Ky.

"So Ky," said Jam, leaning forward with her cheeks on her hands. "Interested to come and work for me?"

"… I thought we have dropped that topic?"

* * *

Anji ran up the stairs of the hostel and bumped into Johnny.

"Oi, squint, where's the fire?" asked Johnny, smiling.

"Where's Sol-san?" asked Anji.

"Sol? No idea," said Johnny, shrugging. "Making out with Millia somewhere? Or fighting with Kiske in the Combat Room?"

Anji shook his head. "Can't be, I just saw Ky and Millia…."

"Together?" asked Johnny with interest.

Anji shook his head again and Johnny groaned with disappointment.

"Oh. Well, I think Kiske rather die than touch Sol's girl… Ah, I know, try the Music Library."

"Where is that?" asked Anji.

"First floor. Go down the stairs and turn left."

Straightaway, Anji went down the stairs after giving his thanks and headed for the Music Library. Anji looked at the "Music Library" and pushed the door open.

The room was extremely quiet, just like a library. Rows and rows of CDs, MDs, and even ancient cassette tapes and LPs were on display. They were sorted by their genre, then by alphabetical order. For example, music by the band 'Queen' was under the rock music section, under the letter 'Q'. Two computers were on, showing the borrowing page on the screens.

Anji walked past a few sections before he found Sol sitting on the armchair with headphones on. His eyes were close, as if he were resting.

"Sol-san?"

No response.

"… Sol-san?" asked Anji uncertainly.

Sol opened his eyes slowly and gave Anji a stare. "… What?"

Smiling widely, Anji asked, "Do you know what's happening on Sunday?"

"…No."

"It's Millia-san's birthday!"

"… Hah?" asked Sol, taking off his headphones and pressing the button 'Pause' on the player.

"It's Millia-san's birthday, this Sunday!"

"… So?"

"So are you going to celebrate it for her?"

"Why me?"

"Because you are her friend!" said Anji innocently. "Her friend who is a boy!"

"… I don't get it."

"She will be happy if you celebrate it with her!"

"I have no time for that kind of thing." said Sol and putting his headphones back.

"But…"

But Sol had closed his eyes again, meaning that the conversation was over.

Anji frowned and said, "Meanie!"

Sol opened his eyes and glared at Anji with annoyance.

"She really wants someone to celebrate it with her! Especially you!" said Anji loudly. "She will be sad if no one celebrate it with her!"

Sol just looked at Anji and didn't say a thing.

"Can you hear me?"

"…You go and celebrate it with her then."

"Fine!" said Anji and he stormed off, saying, "I hate you! You will make Millia-san cry!"

Sol looked as Anji ran out of the door and closed his eyes once more. Then he pressed the 'Play' button again.

* * *

"Meanie… he's so mean… why he doesn't want to celebrate…" said Anji angrily as he went back to Baiken's room.

"Mummy!" he called.

Baiken looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "What?"

"I want money." said Anji, his hand out.

"… What?" she exclaimed.

"I want to buy something."

Baiken looked at Anji and said finally, "What are you trying to do?"

"It's Millia-san's birthday this Sunday, I want to buy something for her." said Anji truthfully.

Baiken stared at Anji and frowned. "Are you crazy? She's not related to you at all, get Sol to celebrate it for her."

"Sol-san doesn't want!"

"Then don't bother." said Baiken, returning to her newspaper. "I'm not going to let you spend my money on unnecessary things. I still need to pay my rent."

"But Millia-san will be very sad if no one celebrates her birthday!"

Baiken didn't respond. She continued to read her paper.

"Mummy!"

"…"

"… You are so bad, just like Sol-san." said Anji finally. "I don't want you to be my mummy now!"

Baiken slowly put down her paper and looked at Anji.

"Good." said Baiken after a pause. "If you like Millia Rage so much, go and get her to be your Mummy."

Anji pouted and went out again. Baiken looked up, wondering whether she should get him back, but then shrugged and returned to her newspaper.

* * *

Anji ran to Room 17 and knocked on the door. "Millia? Millia-san!"

A few seconds later, Millia opened her room and looked at the boy in front of her. "What is it, Anji?"

"Come with me!" said Anji straightaway.

Millia blinked.

"What for?"

"I want to celebrate your birthday!" said Anji happily, smiling widely.

"… Hah?"

"I want to celebrate it today! Then you will be happy earlier!" said Anji, taking Millia's hand. "Come, come!"

"Erm…" started Millia and smiled. "Okay."

She then let Anji to take her towards the stairs, where they met Dizzy.

"Eh? Where are you going?" asked Dizzy curiously.

"Ah, Dizzy-chan!" said Anji excitedly. "Want to celebrate Millia-san's birthday with us? It's her birthday this Sunday!"

"Really?" said Dizzy and smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

Dizzy went to take Millia's other hand and the two of them took the blond assassin away. Straightaway, Millia felt like she was babysitting two children.

Two very innocent children.

Slowly, she smiled.

* * *

Night

Ky was reading up on the history of Illyuria when someone knocked onto his door. Quickly, he placed his bookmark on the page and closed it.

"Coming!" he responded to the urgent knocks on the door.

He opened it and straightaway, he met the serious faces of Baiken, Testament and May.

"… Yes?"

"Have you seen Dizzy, Kiske?" asked Testament.

"No."

"What about Anji?" asked Baiken. Her face was serious, but Ky could tell that she's worried.

"No… what happened?"

"They are missing," said Testament. "We can't find them anywhere."

Ky's eyes widened and grabbed Testament's shoulders. "Dizzy is missing? With Anji? How could you just lose her like that? You are supposed to watch over her!"

Testament took Ky's hands off roughly. "I didn't expect this, human." he snapped. "Last time I saw her, she said she's going to play ball with May and Anji. Now what happen? I should have followed her…"

May was close to tears. "But Dizzy and I went separate ways after Anji ran off. I didn't mean…"

"Anji ran off? For what?" demanded Baiken loudly.

"I don't know!" said May, shaking her head.

Ky thought for a while and said, "Well, Anji did ask me about Sol's whereabouts when I last saw him…"

A loud series of knocking was heard and everyone turned to see Sol knocking on Millia's door.

"Millia? Rage? Oi, open up!"

"Sol!" screamed Baiken and went to Sol. Grabbing his shirt, she asked, "Where's Anji?"

Sol looked at Millia's door and back at Baiken. "I get it. That boy of yours must have taken Millia out! Now where's that brat of yours?"

"How would I know? I'm asking you!"

"W-wait," said Ky, holding up his hand. "If Anji is missing, and so have Dizzy and Millia, could this mean that they are together?"

Everyone looked at Ky and Ky shrugged. "It's just a guess."

"Boy Scout may be right," said Sol, folding his arms. "I did tell Anji to go and celebrate Millia's birthday…"

"Birthday?" asked Ky.

"It's her birthday on Sunday."

Baiken thought for a while and cursed. "That idiot! Takes things too seriously..."

"Could he and Millia be outside? And they took Dizzy as well?" asked May innocently.

Silence.

* * *

"Dizzy! Dizzy, where are you?" called Testament as he ran on the shopping street. It was already near 10 o'clock, but people could still be seen walking around, doing some last-minute shopping before the shops closed.

"Rage? Oi, Millia!" called Sol and when he received no response, he called, "Oi, brat! Anji! Dizzy!"

"Anji!" called Baiken and paused. "Oi, Mummy is only joking with you, come out and stop playing!"

The candy shop owner was about to close his shop when Ky dashed in.

"Oi! I'm closing!" said the shop owner.

"Sorry," said Ky quickly. "But it's an emergency. Have you seen a lady with long blond hair with a blue-haired teenager and a boy with glasses?"

The shop owner thought a while and nodded. "Yeah, I have seen them a few hours ago. The boy and girl took a lot of sweets in my shop, but it's the blonde who has paid for them in the end."

"Where did they go?" asked Ky eagerly.

The shop owner shrugged and Ky's shoulder slumped with disappointment.

"Okay, merci." said Ky and he left to meet up with the others near the junction.

"Found them?" asked Ky but he knew the answer already.

"Stupid, if we have found them, we will tell you." said Sol, his hand on his hip.

"Well, let's try other areas of the shopping street, maybe…" started Ky when Sol suddenly pushed him to one side. "Hey, what are you…"

Sol ignored Ky and moved forward. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Dizzy."

"Where?" asked Ky and Testament at the same time and Sol pointed towards the dark alley.

Sure enough, Ky could make out the white and green wings on Dizzy's back as she lay on the dirty floor. Before Testament could move, he had already run off towards the young half-Gear.

Ky picked her up in his arms and shook her gently. "Dizzy? Dizzy, wake up!"

Dizzy didn't respond. Testament touched her and said, "She's still alive, thank goodness…"

"But where's Anji and Rage?" asked Baiken.

No one could respond. Sol turned as he looked around and he heard a crack under his foot. Looking down, he removed his foot.

"Oi, Baiken."

"What?" asked Baiken and Sol pointed down.

Baiken looked down and all she saw were a pair of broken round-framed glasses and strands of blond hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Disclaimer 2: Got the killing Eddie idea from the comic series Aries.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

Chapter 9

Anji tugged and pulled at the tight ropes that bind him to the pole. He then groaned in disappointment when the thick ropes didn't even budge. He sniffled.

"I'm hungry." he wailed. "And I can't even see well without my glasses."

"So sorry, little Anji." said Millia beside him, who was tied up as well. Her hair, to her annoyance, was now limp and useless. "I didn't mean for this to happen. An innocent child like you shouldn't get involved…"

Anji didn't respond. He just continued to sniffle. "I want Mummy."

Millia looked away and scowled in darkness.

"Darn you, Venom! I know it's you who ordered your minions to kidnap us, come out and face us!"

A loud crackle was heard and a shadow appeared through the ground.

"… Eddie?"

"A good evening to you, my fair princess." said Eddie, nodding to Millia.

Millia just glared at Eddie and didn't respond.

"I thought I have finished you off," she said in a low voice. "Along with Zato."

"No no no," said Eddie, shaking his head. "I'm a shadow, who has heard of a shadow getting murdered?"

"…Fine," said Millia, trying to be brave. "So you are going to kill me?"

"Yes."

"… That's straightforward. But why is Anji here too?"

"Millia, my dear," said Eddie, sighing. "Don't you know that I need a body after you have finished off Zato? I need a new one, a younger body, so that it's strong enough for me to take over."

"A…" started Millia and then turned her head sharply to Anji, who looked confused. "Him? Darn you Eddie, you can't do this!"

Eddie smirked. "You have another option?"

Millia was silent before she said, "Take my body instead."

Anji didn't know what to say, as he couldn't understand the conversation between Millia and that dark shadow at all, so he remained quiet.

Eddie looked at Millia from head to toe and said in disgust, "Your body is already taken by Sol Badguy. A bit of his powers still reside in you. I will explode if I take yours. Fire and shadow don't mix."

Millia stared at Eddie and didn't say a word. Eddie looked at Anji and asked, "Do you want to be powerful, boy?"

Anji blinked and said uncertainly, "Can I?"

"Sure," said Eddie, nodding. He held up a small blue ball-like object. Millia's eyes widened. She recognized that object. It was the same object that Zato took and swallowed before he…

"Just eat this sweet and you can be the strongest and most powerful boy in the world. You can control me to kill the people you don't like. Nobody dares to tease or yell at you anymore. You can be just like a superhero…"

"I want to be Superman!" said Anji excitedly.

(Millia and Eddie sweatdropped)

"Nyet… (no in Russian) that boy doesn't know the situation…" muttered Millia, shaking her head.

"… Superman it is. So do you want this sweet?"

Anji looked convinced. Eddie cut away his ropes with a swing of his hand.

"Anji, don't listen to him!" called Millia.

To Millia's horror, Anji smiled and then took the object.

* * *

Ky, Sol Badguy, Baiken, Axl and Johnny looked out from behind the rocks to the gloomy building of the Assassins' Guild. Ky beckoned everyone to hide and gather around him.

"Okay, the place is heavily guarded, we must get through them." said Kiske. "Then we will go in and rescue Millia and Anji."

"What's your plan?" asked Baiken.

Kiske paused for a while and said, "Um… I don't have any."

(Everyone except Sol sweatdropped)

"But I will think of one, don't worry," said Kiske quickly and scratched his head. "Let's see… we are here and the guards are there… there are 5 of us here… I can use my Thunderseal, Baiken can use her sword…"

"Err, Ky?" asked Axl.

"Oui?"

"I don't think you need a plan anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Danna has gone without you."

"What?" exclaimed Ky and he looked behind him just in time to see Sol sending his 'Gunflame' attack to the guards at the front door.

"Mon dieu!" groaned Ky. "Can't he just wait? I'm thinking hard here and he…"

"That's Sol Badguy for you." said Johnny, smiling and they ducked as Sol threw a guard over their heads. "Never wait. Just do it."

"Hey that's the tagline of the sports brand Adidas!" said Axl in amusement.

"No, it's Nike." said Johnny.

Axl's smile faded slightly. "I thought it's Adidas."

"No, Adidas's tagline is 'Nothing is impossible'…."

Ky sighed as he saw more guards coming out from the Guild. "Oh well, let's go, everyone!"

He grabbed his Thunderseal and ran out, with the rest of the group following him.

* * *

Anji took the object and looked at it before he looked at Eddie. "I can really do anything I like if I eat this? Can I skip naptime if I eat this? Mummy always wants me to sleep, but I want to play…"

Eddie looked at Millia and Millia just smirked, as if she was saying, "Oh yeah, go ahead, take this talkative owner…"

"Now you can use me to kill your Mummy for that, then no one can ask you to take naps, ever." said Eddie, trying to be patient.

Anji was staring at the object eagerly when Eddie mentioned the word 'kill'. Then his head snapped up. "What?"

"I said you could use me to kill your Mummy…" started Eddie.

"I don't want!" screamed Anji suddenly. "I like my Mummy!"

Eddie paused. Then he growled. "Are you eating it or not?"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"I don't want!"

"You have to, it's for your own good!"

"No it's not! I want Mummy!"

BOOM

"What the…." started Millia.

Then, Anji threw down the object. He ran past Eddie and towards the door.

"Oh no you brat!" snarled Eddie and scratched Anji up. "I have to have an owner before tonight! It's the limit! Now be a good boy and eat it…"

A dark form picked up the object and sent it towards Anji's small mouth. Anji responded by pressing his lips tightly together.

Another stream of darkness went behind Anji and formed into a needle. It jabbed Anji hard and Anji screamed, his mouth opened just enough for the object to be delivered into it.

"Anji!" screamed Millia.

Eddie dropped Anji and Anji coughed and spat, trying to get the object out. When he couldn't, he began to cry.

"Too late, boy. Be glad that you are going to obtain new powers!" said Eddie as he walked towards Anji.

BOOM

The door blasted open and a figure barged in.

"… Sol Badguy?" asked Eddie in disgust.

"Sol!" said Millia with a slight joy in her voice.

Sol looked at Eddie for a long while before he said, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead. Now give me my girl and that boy back."

Eddie pulled Anji up from the floor. "Take the bitch, I only need the boy."

"Call her that again." growled Sol, his Fireseal glowing slightly. As he was standing near to Millia, the heat from his sword was enough to burn the strands of the rope that was around Millia.

"Fine, take Rage with you." said Eddie and looked at Anji. "Or you may stay to see this boy transforming into an owner suitable for me…"

"… Hah?" said Sol, slightly confused.

"Sol," said Millia quietly and shifted. "Anji has taken the parasitic Gear pill. Now Eddie could go into him and Anji will be his new owner…"

Sol looked at Millia then back to Eddie. "Out of all people you have to choose a brat. You really have a bad taste…"

"I can't take this…" said Millia, her head low. "Eddie has ruined Zato and now he's going to ruin Anji, so…"

Millia jumped out from her loose bond and right onto Sol, where she gave the bounty hunter a deep kiss. Sol's eyes widened and his grip loosened on his Fireseal as Millia let go, her head tilted back as she drew in her breath. He felt that the heat in his mouth had left with her.

"Take Anji with you," she whispered into Sol's ear. Her breath was now filled with the heat from hers and Sol's kiss. "I love you…"

Straightaway, Millia took the Fireseal out of his hand.

"Oi, Millia…"

"Sol's fire magic in me and the Fireseal are just enough to kill Eddie!" said Millia as she ran towards Eddie with the Fireseal out. "Let's go and find Zato together, Eddie!"

Millia leaped and landed right into Eddie. Then, she disappeared into the dark shadow.

"Millia, get the hell out of the shadow!" yelled Sol, but he didn't get any response.

Eddie screamed in fury as he melted, literally. Eddie dropped Anji and Sol dashed to take Anji into his arms. He backed away to see Eddie glowing red, as if he was going to explode.

Sol ran out with Anji and past the gang just when they had finished off the last group of Assassins.

"Mummy!" cried Anji happily at Baiken as Sol ran.

"Sol, what…" started Ky.

"Just run, idiot!" called Sol.

And then…

BOOM

The room that Sol and Anji used to be in exploded and everyone covered themselves from the debris flying onto them. When the cloud settled, everyone looked up to see a side of the building was gone. All was left was broken pieces of concrete here and there. Surprisingly, the Guild could still stand without the side.

"Mummy!" said Anji again.

Baiken looked at Anji and she paused before snatching Anji out from Sol's arms and hugged him.

"You idiot! Baka! How could you just go off like that?" scolded Baiken as she cried.

"Sorry, Mummy…"

"Well, Anji is back, safe and sound…" said Ky, smiling.

"Oh I hate endings like this, makes me cry…" said Axl, looking at one side.

That's when he noticed Sol was missing.

"Danna?"

"Where's Millia, by the way?" said Johnny, looking around.

"Danna?" called Axl, looking around. "Dan…"

Then he spotted Sol, walking among the debris and looking for something.

"Millia? Where are you? Answer me!" he yelled.

Everyone watched as Sol kicked the bigger pieces of concrete aside. The anxious look was clear on his face.

"Millia!"

"What happened?" asked Ky.

Anji then started to cry in Baiken's arms.

"What happened to Millia, boy?" asked Johnny.

"Millia-san… Millia-san has died!" said Anji, clutching into Baiken's robes. "She's not coming back!"

He then buried his face into Baiken's robes and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

Chapter 10

Sol continued to look through the debris until Axl came and said quietly, "Danna… she's gone."

"She isn't." said Sol, not looking at Axl.

"Danna…"

"She isn't." said Sol again, his low voice made Axl hard to continue.

Sol turned and stared at Axl directly in the eyes. "I will find her."

Axl just watched as Sol shifted another piece of concrete aside. Suddenly, Sol looked down before he sprang into action and got his hands onto the gigantic piece of concrete. Axl looked and saw locks of blond hair beneath the piece.

"Oi, help me, Axl!" Sol ordered.

Axl blinked before he nodded and went to help. Together, they lifted up the concrete and sure enough, Millia Rage was under it, her eyes were closed and her hands seemed limp as they hang over the edge of another piece of concrete. Her attire was torn, showing her skin beneath the gaping areas. Burns could be seen on her bare skin.

Sol took off his jacket and covered Millia with it.

"Rage? Millia?" called Sol quietly.

No response.

The rest of the gang came over and they stopped at the sight of Millia.

"Millia-san! She's still here!" exclaimed Anji happily. "She's just tired, so she is sleeping, right Mummy?"

Baiken didn't know how to answer Anji.

Sol carried Millia up to a sitting position and he shook her gently. "Millia?"

Millia's head fell back onto Sol's shoulder and that's it. Millia didn't move after that.

"Mon dieu…" whispered Ky and he looked away.

"Why can't she wake up, Mummy? She isn't dead, right? She's still here..." said Anji, shaking Baiken's hand. "She's just sleeping…"

"Idiot…" muttered Sol as he looked at Millia's lifeless form. He wiped away the dirt on her face before he hugged her closer to him.

Silence.

"Sol-san," said Anji suddenly. "Millia-san is just sleeping, you just have to wake her up."

"Anji, kiddo…" started Johnny.

"Just kiss her. Then she will wake up." said Anji innocently. "Dizzy-chan told me. Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, they all wake up after the princes kiss them."

"Those are just stories, Anji," said Ky quietly. "It won't work here…"

"But there's no blood," said Anji stubbornly. "And Millia-san is still here, she hasn't died, just sleeping."

Looks like Anji didn't get the concept of dying after all.

"Right? Mummy?" asked Anji, looking at Baiken.

Baiken didn't respond.

"Do it, Sol-san! Millia-san will wake up!" said Anji. "Onegai!"

Sol just stared at Anji and said, "You expect me to believe that?" he said quietly.

Anji shifted uncomfortably under Sol's cold stare. "Um… it's worth a try… please?"

Sol looked down Millia's body before he moved, so that Millia's head was resting on his arm.

"Danna?" asked Axl curiously.

Then, right in front of everyone, Sol lowered his head and kissed Millia tenderly in the lips. As Sol kissed the ex-Assassin, Anji called, "Wake up, Millia-san!"

Sol's lips left Millia's and everyone waited.

Nothing happened.

Then, Millia's fingers moved and Millia shifted before she opened her eyes weakly.

"… Sol?" she whispered.

"Idiot," said Sol quietly and smiled slightly.

Anji cheered and started to dance around. "It works! It works!"

"It's a miracle!" said Ky in amazement.

Axl and Johnny's jaws dropped at Ky's words and they started to whisper to each other.

"I thought this only happens in fairytales…"

"I'm going to try that on any girl who falls unconscious in my path…"

"What if it's a boy dressing like a girl? Like Bridget?"

"…"

"How…" started Millia in a whisper.

"Be quiet," said Sol and carried Millia up. "If you talk anymore, you will die of exhaustion."

Millia went silent as Sol stood up with her safety in his arms.

"Axl, take my sword."

"W-what? Oh, right." said Axl and quickly picked up Sol's Fireseal that had been lying beside Millia all this time.

"Come on, let's go," said Ky.

Anji smiled brightly and said to Baiken, "Told you that it will work, right Mummy? I said so!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." said Baiken and said, "Anji, take my hand. I don't want you to get lost again."

"Okay!" said Anji and took Baiken's hand.

* * *

Guilty Gear Hostel

Room 17

Almost everyone was in Millia's room. Sol was sitting beside Millia's bed as he watched Yaone treated Millia.

"She's going to be fine," said Yaone after wrapping the last bandage over Millia's arm. "It's amazing that she merged with that parasitic Gear and could still survive after the blast."

"Sol-san woke her up! With a kiss!" said Anji helpfully.

"How romantic!" said Dizzy, a bandage was around her head.

"Eew." said Venom flatly.

I-No shivered at the thought.

"You…" growled Sol at Anji, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Haha," laughed Axl. "Danna is being embar…eeow!"

"Oops." said Sol after he had removed his foot from Axl's, leaving him to hop around, howling in pain as he clutched his foot.

"Millia, call me when you are hungry, I will make a meal for you!" said Jam helpfully.

"Here," said Bridget, stuffing a teddy bear into Millia's arms. "He will make you feel better."

"If you need someone's company…" started Johnny and Axl pushed him aside, saying, "Find me!"

Sol glared at Axl.

"… Um, I mean, if you want to chat with someone…" muttered Axl and grinned nervously.

"I can lend you some books to read if you are too bored staying in bed." said Zappa helpfully.

"Let's go out and play again next time, Millia-san!" said Anji cheerfully. "I want to eat ice-cream with you again!"

"Me too!" said Dizzy, raising her hand merrily.

Millia looked at the people in her room. "Why are you all..."

"Why what?" asked Johnny, his hands on his hips.

"You are one of us." said May cheerfully. "We are one big family in this hostel and we will be sad if one of us is gone, right, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled and nodded. "Glad to have you back."

Millia was still before her cheeks went pink and she muttered, "Thank you… thank you all…"

"All right, let's go out," said Ky. "I think Millia needs a bit of peace and quiet."

As everyone made their way out, I-No stopped and said, "Wait, why could he stay there?"

She pointed at Sol, who looked back in annoyance.

"Of course he could stay," said Ky. "He is… um… special case."

"If he's staying, then I'm staying too!" said I-No, standing with her arms folded.

"Me too!" said Axl, looking at I-No.

"Oi, Axl, I thought you are coming with me to watch those new R-rated videos…" started Johnny.

"Johnny! I just erased them, how could you get new ones!" shrieked May.

"…Oops."

"Err… he means those with tons of violence! Right, Johnny? Guys killing each other, blood here and there…" lied Axl.

"Can I watch them too, Johnny?" asked Bridget hopefully. His eyes widened with interest.

"You… you are too young to watch them, Bridget."

"Why?" demanded Bridget. "It's a way to learn how real men fight…"

"Huh?"

"I want to watch them too!" said May suddenly.

"Um… no, May." said Johnny uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Erm…"

"You are lying! It's those dirty videos, right?" said May loudly.

"Johnny, Axl, you two are disgusting…" said Baiken, rolling her one eye.

"Oi! We guys have very few pleasures, all right? We don't shop, we don't gossip, watching porn is what most guys like to do, okay?" explained Axl.

"You two ARE watching dirty videos! Johnny, how could you?" wailed May.

"May, it's just that…" began Johnny.

"I don't watch dirty videos." said Ky quietly.

"Over-decent." muttered Axl.

"Excusez-moi, what do you mean by over-decent? Watching those… videos is so… unclean." ended Ky.

"Oi!" said Johnny and Axl with annoyance.

"Johnny, answer my question!" demanded May.

"Get out or I will make you!" yelled Sol and grabbed his Fireseal.

Straightaway, everyone ran out and Ky, as the last one, closed the door.

"Okay," said Ky to everyone. "We have a long day. We should rest."

"Come on, Axl, let's go…" said Johnny.

"Johnny!" called May.

Johnny and Axl ran into Johnny's room and closed the door, locking it behind them. May went after them and took out a bunch of keys from her pocket. She tried them all on the lock but failed to unlock it.

"Johnny! How could you change the lock!" she screamed in frustration and kicked Johnny's door.

No reply except for a few moans of ecstasy from the room.

Ky shivered and knocked on Johnny's door. "Um, keep the TV volume down, you two."

The sound became softer from Johnny's room.

"Merci." called Ky and turned to May. "Now you go to bed, please."

"But Johnny…" said May in protest.

"Please. I will, um, try to talk to him to stop watching them." said Ky, smiling slightly.

"Okay…" said May and went back to her room.

"Good night." said Dizzy and without warning, she kissed Ky lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to my rescue just now. I heard from Testament that you are the first one to reach me in the alley."

Ky blushed and scratched his head. "I-it's my duty, I mean, I, I can't leave you… I mean…"

Dizzy smiled.

"All right, Anji, let's go to sleep…" started Baiken when Yaone called her.

"Baiken, may I speak to you for a while?"

Baiken looked at Anji, who looked back at her curiously.

"You go," said Baiken softly. "Go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I will come in later."

"I want you to tell me a story, Mummy. Last night, I ask you to tell me the story of the one-inch boy… I want to know the ending."

"Later." said Baiken. "You just go."

"Okay." said Anji and went back to Baiken's room.

"All right," said Baiken, folding her arms. "What is it?"

"This." said Yaone and she showed Baiken a test tube with light blue liquid. "The antidote."

"You have made it?" asked Ky with excitement.

Yaone nodded, smiling with satisfaction. "Test it on my mouse and it changes from a baby to an adult mouse. It has lasted for quite a long time."

"Great!" said Ky. "Then Anji could change back to an adult now! And he won't bother you anymore, Mademoiselle Baiken."

Baiken blinked and looked at Ky before she nodded. "Um… yeah."

Why was it that she had an odd feeling in her chest?

"There's one thing through."

"What?"

"Once he has changed back, he will not remember what he has done during his short period of time as a kid. I taught my baby mouse a few tricks and it can't remember them when it changes back into an adult."

"That means Anji is going to forget about all the good times we have?" asked Dizzy in disappointment.

Yaone nodded and showed the test-tube. "So, when are you going to give him?"

"Yeah, Baiken," said Ky. "When are you going to give him?"

Baiken wanted to say "As soon as possible", but she found herself unable to speak. Finally, she said, "I will… find a good time."

"Okay," said Yaone and handed Baiken the potion.

* * *

Baiken went back to her room and found that Anji was already asleep in Bridget's oversize T-shirt. His glasses remained on his face. Looks like he had dozed off while waiting for his 'Mummy'.

Baiken took off the glasses and looked at Anji for a long time before she stroked his brown hair gently. Anji shifted and continued to sleep, like an angel.

Baiken looked at the test-tube that she had left on the table. Did she want the old Anji back?

Yeah, the old Anji would walk around with his upper body naked as usual, using his Zessen fans in the sparring that the hostel would hold once in a while, talking how pretty she was like a lunatic, making odd comments about her like:

"Such single-minded spirit! But... it's spoiling a good woman, you know? There's such a thing as feeling good about smiling…"

But…

"_Once he has changed back, he will not remember what he has done during his short period of time as a kid…"_

Anji was going to forget all of the times he had spent with her while he was a boy. He would not call her 'Mummy', he would not ask her to play with him, shower him or tell him a story anymore. Once he's back to normal, he would be out of her life.

It was like having a child of her own being taken away from her.

Shaking her head, Baiken lay down and looked at Anji's innocent face.

"Anji doesn't belong to you, Baiken." reminded a voice in Baiken's head. "You have to change him back…"

"And let him forget?" whispered Baiken and caressed Anji's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Characters from Saiyuki and Guilty Gear don't belong to me!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The picture of Little Anji is now up in my deviantart account! Go find the link in my profile.

Chapter 11

A few days had passed, and Baiken still couldn't decide whether to give Anji the antidote. Sometimes she wanted to just pour it into his drink just like what Chipp had done, but whenever she saw him smiling innocently at her, she just couldn't bear to do it. News spread quickly and now everyone knew what would happen if little Anji drank the antidote, so they too was in a dilemma.

"Little Anji is so cute, he can't change back…"

"But he's an adult in the first place…"

"Baiken-san will be so sad if he forgets about everything he has done with her…"

"Like she will."

Sunday came and Millia spent her birthday on her bed, feeling as miserable as possible, for there were no birthday wishes or presents at all for her. Even Sol didn't come to see her. Her room was so lifeless that it made her sick.

"Maybe they have forgotten about it. That's it, I mean nothing to them after all…" thought Millia as she lay on her bed.

"Let's go to the convenience store!" sang Axl loudly outside her door and Millia could hear Johnny saying: "I want to browse those porn magazines…"

"Like a dirty old man~" said Axl.

"Oi, you are the one who is making faces in front of the surveillance camera! You have no right to tease me!"

Millia sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

At night, Millia was lying on her bed when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said, feeling slightly happy that at last someone had came to see her.

The door opened and Sol came in.

"Oi, you feeling all right?" he asked.

"… Yeah." said Millia shyly as Sol came over to feel her temperature on her forehead.

"Can you walk?" he asked, as he studied the injuries on her arms.

"I guess so."

"Good," said Sol simply. "Now get up and change your clothes."

"W-what?" said Millia in surprise, her shyness evaporated straightaway. "Why?"

"Just change." said Sol and opened her closet. Immediately, he tossed out a long flowing blue dress. "Wear this."

"I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me why!" said Millia firmly, slightly annoyed that Sol was ordering her around.

Sol looked at her for a long while before he said, "If I tell you, you will regret it."

Millia frowned at his answer.

"Now are you moving or not? Or do you want me to help you to change your clothes?" asked Sol, folding his arms.

"… Fine. Fine! I don't know what you are up to, but whatever…now go out, please. I need to change."

Sol remained in his place.

"Sol!"

"All right, all right…"

* * *

"Sol, can you just tell me where we are going?" asked Millia as they walked on the 1st floor.

Sol remained silent, which annoyed Millia.

"That's it, I'm going back…" started Millia, turning around.

Quickly, Sol grabbed her shoulders and turned her back. He then pushed her forward. His hands remained on her shoulders until they reached the Function Room.

"Close your eyes." said Sol as he walked to open the door.

"Why should I?"

Sol rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it."

Millia did and Sol opened the door.

"Now open them."

Millia opened her eyes and found…

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Millia!" shouted everyone in the room. Johnny and Axl threw the paper flowers all over Millia as they jumped out from nowhere. May and Bridget were pulling the crackers. The sign "Happy Birthday Millia" was hanging from the ceiling.

All Millia could do was staring at the people in front of her.

"W-When did you…" she started.

"Decorate? We started this morning." said Ky, smiling. "But sometimes we ran out of items, so we had to ask Axl and Johnny to go to the convenience store."

"Ni kan (Look in Chinese)!" sang Jam, presenting a tall vanilla cake with blue icing to Millia. There were 27 candles on the cake. "I baked this! But I don't know how old you are, so I just put 27…"

"Do you like it?" asked Anji hopefully. "I helped too!"

"And made a mess most of the time." muttered Baiken.

Millia was stunned for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Actually I'm 26 this year…"

Ky took away one candle from the cake. "Done, 26 candles."

"Great, now let's cut the…" started Johnny when Zappa said, "Make a wish first, Millia!"

"Um…" Millia glanced at Sol before she closed her eyes and made a wish.

Then she blew out the candles.

"Yeah!" cheered Axl as everyone clapped. "I have been waiting to eat the cake for a long time!"

"Pig." muttered Sol as everyone laughed.

"Now let's party!" announced Johnny.

Silence.

"Oi, I-No!"

I-No, who was standing beside the hi-fi system, rolled her eyes and turned the system on. Straightaway, music blasted from the speakers and everyone started to dance. Jam helped Millia to serve the cake to everyone.

"And I thought…" said Millia quietly as Jam ran off with a big slice of cake towards Ky.

"What? That we have forgotten about your birthday?" asked Sol.

Millia blushed. "Well…"

"Even if these idiots have forgotten…" said Sol as he watched Johnny and Axl dancing madly before May dragged Johnny off for a waltz, even though the music was rock music. "… I won't forget."

"Sol…"

"By the way…" said Sol before he shoved a long box into Millia's hands. "Happy birthday."

He coughed before he walked off, saying, "Oi, Axl! Stop dancing like a lunatic!"

Millia looked at the velvet box in her hands and slowly opened it.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"It's beautiful!" squealed Jam suddenly from behind.

"Johnny, why didn't you give me something like this?" demanded May, her hand firmly held onto to Johnny's.

"How romantic…" said Dizzy dreamily.

"Um, I will give you something like that if you want…" said Ky quickly.

"Can it, human." snapped Testament.

In the box was a sliver charm bracelet with shapes of stars and hearts dangling from the chain. A small card was on it as well:

"To a princess."

* * *

"Mummy, I want some more cake." said Anji, holding up an empty plate.

Now the music had changed to a slow song. Ky was dancing with Dizzy, trying to avoid Testament's 'Dare-to-do-anything-to-her-and-you-are-dead' glare. Millia was dancing slowly with Sol, her new bracelet reflecting the light from her wrist. Her head was on Sol's shoulder, looking as if she was enjoying the whole moment. Axl was dancing with I-No, trying to pull her away from Sol and Millia at the same time. May was dancing with Johnny.

"How many slices have you eaten?" asked Baiken.

"… 4."

"Are you trying to get fat?" asked Baiken. "I think you have enough. Have you given your present to Millia?"

Anji searched his pockets and pulled out a drawing that he had drawn for Millia.

"… No."

"Leave it on the table with the rest of the presents, it's already 9pm, time for you to go to bed."

"Okay."

Baiken took Anji's hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

"Mummy, when is my birthday?" asked Anji when they were in Baiken's room. He was lying on the mattress, ready to sleep. "I want to celebrate my birthday like Millia-san."

"Um… I think it's 1st of January…"

"When is that? Tomorrow?" asked Anji innocently.

"No, far from tomorrow."

"Next month?"

"No."

"Next year?"

"Yeah."

"I want an aeroplane for my birthday, a big one." said Anji, spreading out his arms. "Can you buy it for me?"

Baiken looked at Anji's hopeful face and smiled. She ruffled Anji's hair.

"I will think about it."

"Please?"

"… Wait until your birthday approaches."

"… Okay."

"Now go to sleep."

Anji lay down and let Baiken covered him with the blanket.

"Oyasumi, Mummy."

"Oyasumi."

Anji closed his eyes, still smiling. Baiken looked at him and hesitated for a while before she leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

No, she had decided not to give him the antidote. She had grown to love him in this way. She wanted him to be her little boy forever.

Baiken got up and went to the cupboard. She opened it and took out the blue potion. She's going to give it back to Yaone the first thing tomorrow…

"We will, we will rock you!" yelled the voices outside. They sounded as if they were drunk.

"Johnny and Axl! Shut up!" shouted Baiken, putting down the potion on the table before running out.

"Anji is sleeping, idiots!"

"Make us shut up!"

Anji opened his eyes at Axl's voice and got up. "Mummy?"

"You want to fight? Bring it on!" said Baiken from outside.

"I'm thirsty…" said Anji and looked around.

Then he saw the potion on the table.

Curiously, he went to pick up the potion. Slowly, he opened it and smelled the scent that came out.

"Ehh…" said Anji, smiling at the lovely scent.

With caution, he brought the potion to his lips and drank a drop. He then waited.

"Stop it you two, sil'vous plait!" said Ky outside.

"Go away, Boy Scout!" said Johnny.

"You called me a boy scout?" asked Ky.

"Oi, oi! Ky, don't cry, please!"

"Great, here's an idiot who cries when he drinks too much."

"You… you call me an idiot? Sol, how could you?"

Seeing that nothing had happened to him, Anji smiled in delight and drank the whole potion.

"Oh I had it with you guys! I'm going to bed!" said Baiken, opening her door. "I… Anji!"

Anji looked at Baiken with his eyes widened. His hand clutched on the test-tube tightly.

"You… you drank it?" asked Baiken with horror.

"S-sorry!" said Anji and placed the test-tube back.

He was about to go back to the mattress when he stopped and clutched his head with pain. "M-Mummy, I… I don't feel so good…"

Baiken rushed to the mattress and took the blanket. She then covered Anji with the blanket and carried him up. Suddenly Anji was heavier than before, she had a hard time carrying him. She then put him down on the mattress.

"It's okay, Anji, everything will be fine…"

But Anji didn't hear her. He was sweating profusely and coughing, as if he wanted to throw up the potion.

"Anji, Anji, look at me, Anji!" demanded Baiken.

Anji looked at Baiken before he squeezed his eyes shut and turned over, his hand clutching his chest. He then let out a scream in pain.

"Anji!" cried Baiken and hugged the little boy. "It's my fault, I shouldn't leave the potion there, I'm such an idiot…"

"…" Baiken could only hear sniffling.

"Anji?"

"…"

Baiken looked up and found that Anji had passed out. Baiken ran her fingers through his brown hair before she placed her head on his back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…"

Fear gripped Baiken's heart tightly as she closed her eyes. What happened now?

* * *

"… Sis?"

"…"

"Sis?"

Baiken opened her eyes at the deep voice. Straightaway, she felt that her arm was wrapping around something wide and she was lying on something that was definitely not a mattress or a blanket. Quickly, she let go.

"Um, sis? What am I doing here?"

Baiken got up and found the adult Anji Mito smiling nervously at her as he sat up. "We, we didn't do anything last night, right? I mean, I can't find my clothes, but…"

Baiken stared. Anji didn't have his headband, but his glasses remained. The childish face was gone, leaving his adult features. The shirt that Bridget had lent him the day before was now too tight for him.

"Um…"

"What's this?" asked Anji as he took off Bridget's shirt. As he was already an adult, he used too much strength and …

RIP

"… Oops. Looks like I have to buy one for the owner later. Whose is this anyway?" asked Anji.

"…"

"And look at the size of this blanket!" said Anji as he laughed and held up a blanket that had the pattern of blue butterflies. "Don't tell me you use this, it's so cute! Like a baby… I just know that Sis has a child-like spot in her heart somewhere…but it's really nice, blue butterflies… hmm…"

"…"

"Are you okay, sis?" asked Anji, waving his hand across Baiken's face.

"I'm… okay."

"Um, I didn't mean to tease you, honest!" said Anji, putting down the blanket. "I won't mention about the blanket to anyone, I promise!"

"…Whatever."

"I think I better don't ask how did I get here last night… we didn't do anything, correct?" Anji asked again as he got up.

"… Correct."

"Good." said Anji in relief as he walked towards the door. "I will see you later then, sis!"

He opened the door and went out.

Then, Baiken could hear Axl yelling outside, "A-Anji! You're back to normal!"

"Huh?" (Anji)

"I, I mean, you are back to your room!"

"Why was I in Sis's room in the first place?"

"I don't know…" sang Axl.

"Oi, tell me!"

"Anji!" (Ky)

"Ohaiyo, Ky! I, um, don't know whose shirt is this, do you know?"

"It's Bridget's."

"Oh… then I will buy a new shirt for him, one with an aeroplane or something, kids like those…"

Kids.

Baiken looked at the door that Anji had just gone through. Straightaway, she realized that Anji was not going to come back to her room to stay anymore. He had gone back to normal and was now out of her life.

The little Anji was gone.

Looking at the small blanket that little Anji had used and loved so much, Baiken just didn't stop the tears from flowing out from her eyes. She sniffled before she lay down weakly on the mattress and wept was she clutched onto little Anji's blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That evening, Anji was painting the brown paint over Chipp's comment on his door when Millia came.

"Hello, Anji."

"Konbawa, Millia-san." said Anji cheerfully as he painted. "Will you look at this, Chipp that idiot just spray-painted on my door…"

"Anji?"

"Nani?"

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Millia.

"Remember what?" asked Anji blankly.

"…Nyet." said Millia finally, shaking her head. She looked at Baiken's door. "Poor Baiken…"

"What? What about Sis?" asked Anji. "By the way, what happened to her? She didn't come out for the whole day. I didn't see her since morning… have I done something to her? …No… I'm sure that I didn't…"

"…I don't know… Anji, I better go. I think, um, Sol is looking for me…" said Millia, finding an excuse.

"Okay… matte, Sol? As in Sol Badguy?"

"Yeah."

"Since when are you two so close together?" asked Anji curiously, smiling widely.

Millia looked at Anji's smiling face, straightaway she felt a pang of sadness as she remembered the innocent little bespectacled boy who dragged her out of the hostel with the intention to celebrate her birthday. Sure, Anji was an adult after all and he should change back to his actual age, but it's cruel for him to forget…

"…Long story. I better go, bye…" said Millia and she left before Anji could say anything else.

Anji scratched his head. What's with everyone today? Baiken refused to come out from her room, the rest of the girls looked as if someone had died and the guys… okay, they just behaved normally.

***

"Jam…" sang Anji as he went to her stall in the canteen during dinner time. "I want the tori karage bento."

Jam looked at him and sniffled.

"…What?" Anji asked before he checked himself for anything wrong.

"You… you have grown up!" cried Jam.

"…Hah?"

"I like you this way, but… you were so cute back then!" said Jam and she shoved a bento into Anji's hands. "Oh just take it and go!"

(Anji sweatdropped)

"Err… I want to pay for it…"

"It's free!" said Jam, still sniffling. "Just go…"

Anji went to sit down and straightaway, Axl and Johnny joined him.

"Look at the girls, they are so sad…" sighed Axl, shaking his head.

"I wish I have taken the potion too." said Johnny.

"What potion?" asked Anji.

"Never you mind." said Johnny and Axl together.

"Hey! Anyone of you wants to see the photos that we have taken at the beach?" asked Zappa, waving a stack of photos in his hand.

"Photos? Give me!" said Axl and Zappa gave them to him. "Oh you have taken me riding a bike with Bridget!"

"Where's the photo of me and the babes?" asked Johnny.

"Ano… since when you all went to the beach?" asked Anji.

The three guys looked at him.

"Err… when you were out." lied Axl.

"When?" asked Anji.

"A long time ago." said Johnny and Zappa nodded. "You were busy that day, so we had to go by ourselves."

"… Why didn't you ask me to come along?" asked Anji, slightly hurt. "I could rearrange my appointment…"

Anji went on complaining as the rest looked at the photos, trying to ignore him.

"You were there, only that you couldn't remember…" mumbled Axl.

"Oh this photo breaks my heart… Sol putting suntan lotion onto Millia's back! Why do you have to take this…" groaned Johnny at Zappa as he took out the next photo from the stack.

"…photo…" he trailed off when he saw the next photo.

"…Oi, who took this?" asked Johnny, looking at the photo.

"…I did. I thought it's rather interesting, so…" said Axl.

"Better not let these two see this." said Johnny.

"What kind of photo is it?" asked Anji.

Johnny took the photo away. "Nothing."

"Come on, let me see!" said Anji.

"No."

"… Ah, Millia-san." said Anji and Johnny turned his head to look behind when Anji snatched the photo out from his hands.

"Oi!" cried Johnny. "Oh shit."

Anji looked at the photo and blinked. "It's Sis… carrying a sleeping boy on her back."

The three guys held their breath as they waited for Anji's reaction.

Anji's face was blank, but then, he smiled. "Who is this boy? Maa, Sis looks so gentle… look at her eyes! They are full of warmth… why doesn't she look at me like that…"

The three guys sighed in relief.

"Just some boy that we saw at the beach." said Axl quickly before he took the photo away. "Oi, where's the photo of me with I-No?"

"You took a photo with I-No?" asked Johnny, his jaws dropped.

"Err, actually I took the photo with Axl in front and I-No sulking in the background…" said Zappa slowly.

"Hey where's that photo with the sandcastle?" asked Axl, changing the topic as Johnny looked at him with amusement.

"You mean the big sandcastle that we all have made?"

Anji was the one who gave that question.

Silence.

"How did you know?" asked Johnny.

Silence again.

"...Oh no, I just realized that I have already eaten an hour ago and I'm still full… I think I will give this back to Jam… it's untouched anyway…" said Anji and he stood up. "Going off, ja ne!"

The three guys just nodded and they started to whisper as Anji left.

He went to place the bento onto the counter of Jam's stall. "Jam, take it back. I'm not too hungry…"

"…But it's your favourite!" cried Jam. "You saved the chicken for the last, but you always ate so slow with your rice and Baiken always had to scream at you for eating like a tortoise…"

"She did? When?" asked Anji. "Since when she sat with me during meal time?"

"…Never mind." said Jam moodily and kept the bento away.

Anji then went off without a word.

***

Anji went back to the dormitory and as he walked on the stairs, he tried to remember what he had encountered back in the canteen.

"…Who is that boy on Baiken's back in the photo? He looks… like me when I was a boy… Can't be some stranger… Why did I mention about the sandcastle… did I build it with them…"

When he came to the second floor, he saw Yaone standing outside Baiken's door, with the owner of room as well. Baiken looked extremely depressed and she actually had the small blue butterflies blanket in her hand.

"I didn't know that you like him as a child…" said Yaone. "You always say that he's annoying…"

Baiken sniffled. "Yeah, but not all the time…he's quite adorable actually. Then I noticed that he has a lot of plus points, most of them are still there when he's an adult…"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Anji suddenly and the two turned their heads at the voice.

"…None of your busniess." said Baiken finally. She looked at Anji, sighed and looked away.

"Come on, let's go in and talk…" said Yaone and Anji said, "Err, Sis!"

"What?" asked Baiken quietly.

"…Can… Can I have that blanket? For a moment?" asked Anji timidly.

For a moment he thought Baiken was going to call him crazy, but then she handed it to him. "It's yours."

"Nani? But Sis, I don't have…"

Baiken went into her room and looking at Anji apologetically, Yaone closed the door.

Anji looked at the blanket and sniffed it. He then held it close. Why did he feel like he had own this blanket before? He didn't recall buying this…

Did he buy it? No…

Anji felt a slight headache and he rubbed his head with the blanket.

"I need a rest…" He muttered before he walked towards his room.

He then saw Sol and Millia standing outside Sol's room, talking.

"I can't go to the Isuka Room with you," said Millia in protest. "Yaone says that my injuries have not completely recovered yet."

"Millia, if you are out, Boy Scout will be with me and I don't want to get paired up with him."

"Get someone else to go with you."

Sol looked at Millia for a while before he poked Millia on the arm, hard. "Your injuries looked fine to me."

"Ouch!" screamed Millia in pain.

"Meanie!" shouted Anji straightaway.

Millia and Sol turned and both of them looked at Anji as if they had seen him wearing a pink shirt with blue butterflies.

"…What?" asked Sol in a low voice.

"Anji, did you just say…" asked Millia.

Anji covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said, "I said… I don't know! I …"

He then rubbed his head with his hand. "I can't help it… I can't stop these images…"

Sol frowned before he walked to Anji and looked at him directly in the eyes. "…Anji… how did Millia get her injuries?"

"…In a fight with Zato?" asked Anji. "No wait...There's a flood, no, explosion…"

"Did you build the entire sandcastle by yourself at the beach?"

"What… yes, I mean, no, I think I fell asleep… did I? Wait, did I dream all this…or…"

"What did you, Dizzy and Millia do when you dragged her out to celebrate her birthday?"

"…We went to the toy shop… no, it's candy shop and I bought… chocolate and Dizzy bought… she, she bought marshmallows…"

Sol looked at Millia and she slowly nodded in confirmation.

Anji groaned in pain. "W-What's happening? Why do I seem to have these weird…"

"Something is not right," said Sol to Millia. "The antidote doesn't seem to be working completely well. He's starting to remember what he has done when he's a kid."

"What kid?" asked Anji.

"Get Yaone," said Sol seriously. "Now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Guilty Gear belongs to moi... not.

Thank you all for your support and reviews!

Chapter 13

Room 21

In room 21, Baiken had stopped crying, but there were still tears on her cheeks, so Yaone had to get her a box of tissue.

"I didn't even expect that idiot would drink it… but then again I shouldn't have left it on the table, it's my fault really…" muttered Baiken as she wiped away her tears.

"So you… really like Anji as a boy?"

Baiken paused as she thought. "Well… he is kind of adorable, helpful, cheerful, kind-hearted… okay, so he does do one or two stupid things once in a while, but can you blame him? He's just a kid… well, was. And now he has gone back to normal and completely forgotten about what he has done for the past few weeks… forgotten about me…"

"…Forgotten about you?" asked Yaone slowly. "Wait a second, don't tell me…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Millia came in without getting the permission.

"Excuse me, Yaone, you are required." said Millia.

"Can't it wait?" asked Yaone.

"It's an emergency. Your stuff has gone wrong." said Millia urgently.

"What?" asked Yaone and she got up.

"Stuff? You mean Anji's antidote?" asked Baiken straightaway.

"Err, no," lied Millia. "It's her room, I think something has exploded. I can see blue smoke coming from under the door."

"Oh…"

"Then I better go back… get some rest, Baiken. I will come back to talk to you later." said Yaone and Millia grabbed her to go to the door.

Baiken watched as the door closed before she lied down and closed her eye.

***

Night

Knock knock

"Sis?"

Baiken stirred and open her eye.

"Sis, are you in there?" asked a voice gently outside her room.

Anji!

Baiken got up immediately. "What?" she asked.

"Could you open the door?" asked Anji.

Baiken went to the door and opened it. The sight of adult Anji just pained her, but she took a breath and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering…" said Anji slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. "… if you have gone for dinner."

"…Does it concern you?" asked Baiken.

"…Yes actually. I want to ask you to go for dinner with me."

Baiken blinked. The adult Anji in the past had never asked her to go for dinner with him. Well, he did ask her once and she rejected him without thinking. So he always ended up eating with Axl, Johnny and the rest of the gang…

"…So… how about it?" asked Anji hopefully.

"…Okay."

***

Guilty Gear Hostel Canteen

Everyone looked up as Baiken walked into the canteen, with Anji smiling and strolling in behind her. But then they went back to their meals again, looking at the two Japanese once in a while at the corner of their eyes.

"Jam!" called Anji. "Konbawa!"

"Err…hi." said Jam.

"I want one tori karage bento set!" said Anji. "For the two of us!"

"…Only one?" asked Jam, blinking.

Anji blinked back, and then he looked down before he smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Two then. Takeaway."

"Huh?" asked Baiken.

"Let's eat outside, under the moonlight." said Anji.

"Nani?"

"I got something to tell you in private anyway." said Anji.

Baiken looked at Anji before she said, "Fine, it's better be important."

"It is."

***

Anji and Baiken got themselves a bench near a tree and sat down. Baiken opened her bento on her lap and picked up her chopsticks. It was then she found that Anji wasn't moving. He was staring into space, his food untouched.

Straightaway, Baiken remembered how she used to scream at the little Anji for eating as slow as a tortoise. That seems like years ago…

Before she could stop herself, Baiken said, "Oi, eat your food. I'm not going to feed you, all right?"

Then she shut up when Anji looked at her. "Erm, I mean…"

Anji smiled. "You don't need to feed me…Mummy."

Baiken stared at Anji, her mouth fell open.

"Don't stare, Sis." said Anji, continued to smile. "It's rude. You taught me once when you found me staring at Zappa when he got taken over by S-ko. And ouch, you pulled my ears really hard for that…poor me, I just couldn't help it, as a kid…"

"You… remember?" asked Baiken.

Anji put his and Baiken's bento aside. "All of it. Yaone came to see me when I thought I was going nuts having those… 'illusions' of you taking care of me and stuff. And then she told me that I was not going crazy. I slept for a while and when I woke up… I just remembered all. Your care for me is real. I remember… how caring you are, how worried you got over me when I was being taken away and how much we had spent together."

"I just knew that you are an angel in the heart, Sis," he continued. "I have seen it all the past few weeks. You may be fierce, but all of your actions show that you care. Actions speak louder than words, you know."

"What can I say? You just… make me like you more than before."

Baiken's eye widened. Anji looked away. He swallowed nervously and took out his fan to fan himself. "Maa, that wasn't too difficult to say…"

"…Oi."

"What?" asked Anji as he continued to stare in front.

"You were kind of… cute when you were a kid."

Anji stopped fanning himself. He looked at Baiken.

"Eh?"

"I had seen a lot of your good points when you were a kid. They still remain when you are an adult."

"So…" asked Anji slowly.

Baiken muttered something that seemed inaudible.

"Nani?" asked Anji.

"…"

"What did you say?"

"…forget it… I"

"Huh?"

"I said," said Baiken in a loud voice. "I like you with all those good points, all right?"

Silence as Anji stared at Baiken. His eyebrows shot up, nearly disappeared under his fringe.

Baiken just realized what she had said and she looked down on her lap. "…Che, then again, you are really…"

Anji suddenly took Baiken's hand. Baiken looked up and found Anji gazing at her.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, his voice deep and serious.

Looking back at Anji, Baiken could feel heat raising up in her cheeks. "I…"

"Be true to yourself, Baiken." said Anji softly.

Baiken was about to answer when…

CRACK

"AHHH!!!!"

CRASH

Anji and Baiken turned and jumped out from their places as Johnny, Axl, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, Testament, Bridget, May and Zappa fell from above and ended up in an awkward position on the ground, groaning in pain. Pieces of wood could be seen on the ground.

"Eeow, get off me!" said Axl to Bridget, whose heel was practically digging into his back.

"Sorry!"

"Oh Johnny you saved me!" said May, hanging onto Johnny in delight.

"Err, right…"

"Get your hands off her, human!" snarled Testament to Ky, who had his arms around Dizzy. Dizzy looked rather dazed.

"I was trying to break her fall!" said Ky in protest.

"What are you all doing?" said Baiken finally, her cheeks pink. Anji quickly let go fo Baiken's hand.

"Err, well, you see…" said Ky, trying to explain. "We were just curious…"

"Curious?" said Baiken in disbelief. "Nosy is more like it."

"Non non!" said Ky, shaking his head.

"M-Maa, looks like you all have broken someone's balcony with your weight, which unlucky one does it belong to?" asked Anji, trying to change the topic.

"Err, we don't know, we just went to the room that had the best view…" said Johnny and everyone looked up to the hostel.

Silence.

"My room isn't that one, thanks goodness." said most in relief.

"My room is there." said Axl, pointing at one. "And there, it's Millia's room, and then…" his hand stopped at the one with the broke balcony.

"And who is living next to her?" asked Johnny.

Silence again.

"…Uh oh." said Axl slowly.

"Mon dieu, don't tell me…" started Ky slowly, his face pale.

"…Oi." said a voice.

Everyone froze at the sound and they turned. Sol was behind them, with Millia beside him.

"…What. Did. You. All. Do. To. My. Balcony?" asked Sol slowly and darkly.

"Err, Danna, you see, um…" started Axl and laughed nervously. "Oh come on, it's just the balcony, really…"

"It's an accident, it's Axl's fault really, if he didn't push us to get a better view of Anji and Baiken in the first place…" said Johnny.

"Oi!" exclaimed Axl. "You practically leaned over the railing yourself!"

Sol narrowed his eyes and Millia shifted away from him.

"I could have stopped them, Sol, but um…" said Ky.

"Stopped? You were watching with interest too." pointed out Johnny.

"Err, Sol, listen…" started Ky.

Sol scowled and raised his Fireseal.

"D'accord… Run!" yelled Ky and everyone scattered in all directions.

"Time to go, Baiken." said Anji.

He grabbed Baiken's hand and they ran to get away from Sol.

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Axl. "Not that!"

"I'm going to get you all for this! Especially you, Boy Scout!" yelled Sol as he chased after the rest in his Dragon Install mode.

"Why me?" yelled back Ky.

As she ran, Baiken looked down at hers and Anji's hand as they held on together. Finally she smiled, knowing that she now had the answer to Anji's question in her heart…

The End


End file.
